The Legend of Zelda Expanding the Triforce: After
by DJV-Trio-blast
Summary: A sequel to The Legend of Zelda Expanding the Triforce: Before It takes place a few months after the events in the Sacred Grounds and the stakes have never been higher or been less of a care for Electra. A home she can't go back to and nothing to look forward to when the mission was done; what was the point to continue afterwards when everything she loved was turned to ash?
1. Chapter 1 After

_**Guess who's back? Back again. DJV's back, tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back… ya, I'll stop. After so long of not updating or getting ready for this; I finally sat myself down in between work (which is killing me) and finally got this done. Now you are going to notice a few changes. If you haven't looked at my newest story: The Dark Side of a Writer,**_ _ **It follows the new format if you are curious about it. It's a little… something from my usual so I hope you guys like it if you check it out. And if you haven't looked at it or just don't want to look at the story,**_ _ **then this will be new for you. To make all of my readers (and new readers I hope) be able to enjoy my work, I've created long chapters (which is normal, this one came in at 8800 something words) and divided them up into several smaller chapters. Fear not my readers that love reading a lot in one dose (like myself) I'll be posting all of it at once. (Or as fast as I can load them up so relatively at once) so you can read it all in one sitting. My friend Tyrranic mentioned something to me a while back when I started uploading the newest story that he can't read all of the chapter in one sitting so I've found a solution: this setup.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter(s) and let me know if you like the new setup. For those who have a hard time keeping track on where you left off when I don't update in forever (hopefully that doesn't happen again.) I'll be naming the first chapter of the collection of chapters with a title and then leaving the others as their chapter number and then when the next "chapter" goes up, the first chapter will have a name and so on.**_

 _ **Special thanks to my friend Tyrranic for keeping me on track and Natewantstobattle along with Mandopony (Emperor's New Clothes and Purple respectively) for keeping me writing at and correcting quickly for you guys to enjoy quicker.**_

 _ **Alright, enough chitchat from me, hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer for whole story: right this thing again, it's been a while. I don't own anything except for OCs and story.**_

 **Chapter One**

 **After**

"What do you mean still alive? How did she escape?" Dark Link asked enraged. "I stabbed her in the head!"

"The only way to kill the Hero of Demise is with the fourth piece she gave up, but I don't know all of its abilities yet. It didn't matter how many times you stabbed her with your sword, it was made for destroying things in this world, not mine." I replied just as aggravated, "I'm sorry that I don't adapt to powers as quickly as you did."

Dark Link crossed his arms. "How do you even know she is alive?"

"I can sense her existence, like how the both of us can sense Demise's."

"Then I guess we better find this bitch of a fish before she tries to revive her dead lover again."

"She already did."

"I meant fully."

00000 _Several Months later_

"I swear you sleep more than Link ever did on a bad day." I commented on the inside of the door.

"Get out of here." Dark Link grumbled shifting into the comforters disappearing altogether. "Leave me alone."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll find you a big snake and stick it in your bed tonight."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't leave and see what happens."

I sighed and left his little dark room closing the door behind me reflecting on everything that made him that way, that morning in particular, and how the day was going to work. We came upon a mess filled house where the bodies of the two occupants had long started to decompose the night before. One thing that I had noticed about travelling with the red eyed male was that he happened to follow up on his threats ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent was when he wasn't being disturbed from sleep or food. That was seventy percent of the time when he made threats. The other thirty percent was when someone or something was pissing him off. Yup, travelling with a dark and disturbed soul was a lot like playing with a panther, but he was more like a baby panther when he wasn't in a terrible mood, about fifty percent of the time. Today was most likely going to be the other fifty percent where if something didn't come along that needed to be slaughter or at least have some good news he was going to be miserable.

And I, being the only thing within a five mile radius, was going to be listening to the complaining and stuck in a brutal training session with Hyrule's weaponry. Even though having a bad mood, sharp clawed panther as a teacher was probably a terrible idea, it was actually quite the opposite. With barely any ammunition left from a large creature a few days after the leviathan/Kalysta incident I needed to find other ways of killing things at long range and the angry panther had a whole arsenal of knowledge on them. The only real unfortunate thing being in a world that was hundreds of years behind the technology I was used to besides not having YouTube or Google was finding a decent hair dresser. I wanted to get my blonde hair cut, but not only was the service horrendous, they didn't have proper scissors. So I let it do its thing and grow.

The sounds of someone falling out of the bed drew me out of my thoughts as I braided my hair back. Perfect, I already knew it was more than likely going to be a fantastic day and the grumpy person just more than likely, unwillingly, just made out with the floor. I sighed as I hoped I wasn't going to be on the receiving end like the other fifty percent of the time when he got up on the wrong side of the bed like I usually was. Monsters apparently avoided him when he was in a terrible mood, smart on their part, if only they did that for me. The whole thing seemed like a really abusive relationship, but it was far from one sided.

I wasn't exactly the best companion to be travelling with on my own bad days. A lot of the time when it was a bad day I was worst then he was and often took off to do something suicidal the first month and a half or more after my dad had died. Dark Link always found me and interrupted certain death against either myself or some creature I thought would be a good way for a kamikaze end. There were other days when I would take off with some not so nice things spewing from my tongue or threats to end him because I blamed him for my father's death for a while on other bad days. He, then, would come and find me after some space to go out for a kill to let off the rest of the steam. Sometimes though, I still did.

The door opened in front of me and a groggy, young adult with no shirt on looked at me before walking away. My eyebrow rose in surprise as I finished putting in the elastic in; my hair was getting really long. That was usually the part where he would say a remark to spoil my self-confidence, which never worked coming from him and I would reply with something just as degrading that also didn't have any effect after the bad weeks. It was a good way of distressing after a night of torment. I didn't know what Dark Link had going up in his head as he never talked about it, but mine was filled with nightmares from that night and what else Dean could do. I also never talked about them, but he probably knew what I was dealing with. I on the other hand could never understand what he tossed and turned about at night. It could have been anything as he remembered everything that his past lives had ever done, the horrors and mistakes they made and the current version that was god knows where. The morning insults were also a way of de-stressing after another night of having to be alert so something wouldn't sneak in and kill us while we suffered through nightmares and night terrors. Hyrule wasn't all that safe anymore and Dean was nowhere to be found. It was probably a smart idea on his end. On our search for the bastard with a side of Kalysta, we were killing a lot of the bounty creatures and making a bit of money on the side.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I followed him down the hall.

"I'm fine," Dark Link answered without much effort in it. That was usually were he would place in a sarcastic response. I placed my hand on his forehead and he sighed brushing it off. "Does it look like I can get sick?"

"You can with your mortal body. But you aren't today."

"Exactly."

He woke up to kiss the floor from a bad nightmare. He was one of the easiest books to read, but I still couldn't figure out on what he was thinking. It was either him hiding what he thought because of the incident in the ghost realm or he just thought of things on the spot and it appeared on his face or in his body language at that particular moment. It depended on what the situation was. Right now it was the first and he was long gone from the real world. He sat heavily down on a chair as he pulled out a bit of bread from his belt on the chair and started eating it. I didn't pester him about it if he wanted to talk about something, he always did say something if he needed to. I personally wasn't all that hungry as I sat down on the other side of table. Last night wasn't friendly on any terms, the place brought up too many memories I tried to hurdle over.

"So… since there doesn't seem to be anything here besides some unfortunate people, I was thinking about going to Castle Town to get someone notified of these people and their property." I suggested.

"You can go." He muttered.

"You don't want to find something to kill while I deal with the living?"

"Not right now."

"Want to practice?" I suggested.

"No…"

"Want to watch the football game?"

"The Super Bowl ended months ago and the next season doesn't start until September. Besides, the television hasn't been invented here yet."

I gave him a look as I wondered how the hell he knew anything about football. I looked around the room. It certainly had a different look to it now then it had the night before. The little cabin was creepier at midnight with bodies suddenly dropping from the ceiling with the shift of the boards when we walked in. It was a night with tons of joy. There was no conversation between the two of us as I slipped back into the memories from about four months ago. After leaving the forest and the bodies of countless Hylian soldiers it wasn't long before I broke down again in a cave after the first night terror of many to come. A small smile started to form on my lips as I remember Dark Link not being his usual personality when I asked him not to leave me alone. He agreed and put me back to sleep afterwards. That was probably the only reason why he kept looking for me every time I ran away or was going to do something terrible.

Dark Link's face changed from distant to confusion as he participated with the present. "What the hell are you smiling at?"

"I'm smiling at you when you aren't a total ass hat. You actually have some humanity intact when it pops out."

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to rip that out when it pops up again."

"Pity."

"Why, it's not like anyone's going to notice. I don't play with those human feelings."

"Yea, sure."

"If you got something to say, say it."

"It doesn't matter, you want to be a feared monster who am I to say anything. It's your life, do what you want."

Dark Link looked at me with an almost surprised expression on his face.

"Were you expecting a sympathy card?"

"Perhaps, but I'm glad that that argument was avoided."

"Good, now get off your ass. We are going to find someone to take care of the bodies and see where the hell one of those two fucks ran off to. Someone has to have some information by now and we have barely enough to afford it."

"You can't just order me around and where'd all of the money go?"

"Your stomach ate it. So I'll order you around until you can refill my pocket."

"Good luck with that."

"Come on, maybe Link will be there and you can get people to stop mistaking you for him."

Dark Link was silent for a few moments as he contemplated before sighing heavily. "Fine, let's go now, if he's there people will wake up to his ass being kicked. And if he isn't, we'll be there before the crowd shows up."

I nodded and he left the table to get his gear and the rest of his clothing. I walked outside and got the horses ready. Thankfully no thieves or monsters stole anything. There was a time when we kept the gear inside, but it was very unsuccessful when it came to needing a quick getaway, which was ninety-five percent of the time. Any resting time the horses had without gear was in a town where they could be watched by guards, which in itself was not comforting. I was thinking too much. Dark Link came out, full dressed and jumped onto his black mare.

"Come on, we have places to go and things to go."

"Someone's suddenly eager to get there."

"If it was Kalysta or Dean there, you would be too, not that I don't want them there, I just have the need to punch a certain ass in the face."

"And why do you want to punch him in the face?" I asked casually getting on Hero.

"Do I need a reason?"

"I don't know… he's probably going to be wondering why."

He didn't answer as he took off and I sighed following after him. There literally wasn't a reason other than he wanted to.

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed this part, if you like the format let me know in a pm or a review. Also if you want to continue getting updates of this story favorite and follow the story. If you want to see what else I post you can follow me as the author and you can follow me on Facebook, Twitter, Deviantart, and Tumblr by looking up my name.**_

6


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 2**

It didn't take very long to get to Castle Town and low and behold Link and Zelda were at the gate chatting. Dark Link stopped his horse suddenly jumping off and without warning caught Link in the side of the face knocking him off balance, but he recovered.

"What was that for?!" Link growled only to stop a second punch by grabbing it. I got off Hero as several of the guards started to show up, but kept their distance, their fear senses knew better. I walked over to the two of them as Link got a good hit in and separated them.

"Don't interfere." Dark Link growled at me.

"I'm doing it for your own good," I answered, something was off if I was able to break it up.

"I can take him,"

"Yea, maybe if your head was on straight, what the hell has got you in a mess today?"

"How about you ask you old travel buddy about explaining why he wasn't sharing info?"

"What information?" I asked in surprise losing my grip on the darker version who went in for a kick only to have it caught by Link and he was tossed to the side into some crates that broke under him.

"Information that had to be completely analyzed so I wasn't giving out only part of it." Link told me crossing his arms. "Zelda figured from the amount I eat, you two were going to be coming back to town to make some extra money today and that we could meet you in person to talk about the new information." He turned to Dark Link, "And you stop following my every move like it's a social media page."

"If you got a cure to my condition, then we'll talk about staying out of other people's business. Not like you've been messing around keeping tabs on me."

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You're a psychotic mess which just happens to be travelling with a good friend of mine."

"Yes, so good that you couldn't stay to make sure she was okay."

"Aw, you care." I cooed at him.

"I don't, stay out of this." Dark Link retorted before turning back to Link. "Care to explain yourself? We haven't seen you in months."

"We were on opposite sides of the map until today," Link explained. "And I'm sure you can figure out on your own why it's taken me this long to actually make face to face contact."

Dark Link stopped his assault and backed off which I found surprising. "Fine, you get a pass if this information is viable."

"Well, now that that's finished," Zelda started, "Let head to Telma's bar to see the others."

"Serious? You can't just tell us here?"

"Shut it Dark," I sighed. It was a mutual agreement just to shorten it to Dark when addressing him out loud so no one would get confused when talking in public. He hated being mistaken for the lighter counterpart and had almost killed a few people over it. "They might have some more information."

"But that cat-"

"Maybe we should call you Baby Link for whining so much about a cat." Link mocked.

"That cat hates me."

"For good reason, you tried to pick a fight in her owner's bar."

"It's a cat, it's not supposed to know what is what."

"Obviously, she does and thought that you shouldn't have been fighting him."

"Hey that bastard had it coming."

"I can agree to that." I imputed vaguely remembering the drunk, he was harassing several of the female customers including myself. "But if you didn't read the sign as you walked in, it tells you that if you want to fight, do it outside in the court, it's what it's there for. And besides, if you gave me two seconds to walk him out the door, I would have been able to deal with it without the cat trying to peel off your face, Dark."

"You're reaction time was slow, Electra." He replied mockingly. "Fine, just head there already, maybe the cat forgot."

"Doubt it," Link responded and led the way with Zelda. I had forgotten how pacifist she could be when it came to squabbles or maybe in this case, she just ignored them. "I doubt Telma will let you into her bar without some sort of payment after your last visit, if I remember the rumor correctly, you tried to turn her bar into training grounds for some of the soldiers to teach them to be men and you broke her bar counter."

"Can you blame me for trying?"

"No, surprisingly enough, there's only so many soldiers Jason can train at a time and you just happened to find the batch that weren't. But what I can blame you for is the fact that you turned her chairs into targets and owe her a couple hundred rupees in alcohol for using full bottles for tossing weights."

"Electra…" Dark Link started. "I know for a fact you have a stash of cash somewhere for emergencies…"

"Since when are you wanting to apologize?" I asked him. I was genuinely shocked.

"Since this is the only way to get information-"

"I can always tell you later."

"I guess…" he pouted.

I sighed, his face said it all. "You just like the spot."

"Maybe."

"Fine," I agreed and pulled out an emergency wallet and handed it to him. "You're such a child."

"Can I ask why you like the spot?" Link asked.

"No, and what the hell do you get for a cat?"

"A fish…"

"There aren't any fish marketers in town right now."

"Well I guess you're shit out of luck." I responded. "Seriously, I don't get you sometimes, most of the time you're the definition of an emo band with sarcasm and today… well today I have no idea how to describe you."

"I'm a bundle of joy full of lust to slaughter monsters and assholes alike. Particularly the one in front of me."

"Whatever, you're going to spill what the matter with you is sooner or later because I doubt it was just Link holding unofficial information."

"Who said anything being wrong? I could just be in a good mood because I get a chance to kick someone's ass after this."

"This someone has a name and for your information, you've tried before and have not succeeded, what makes it different this time?"

Dark Link grinned slightly psychotically, but didn't answer.

We walked down the stairs and Link opened the bar door only to have a sword come from it. Link side jumped out of the way as Dark Link knocked it to the side with his sword that I hadn't noticed he drew. He disarmed the soldier and the sword went flying across the court. "Someone is jumpy, you could have skewered someone important."

"Ah, your highness!" The soldier exclaimed looking passed Link and Dark Link to Zelda. "I'm sorry-"

"What happened?" Zelda asked ignoring the apology.

"A woman came in here looking for, ah!" He turned to me. "You!"

"What about me?" I asked.

"You came in here earlier with a group of monsters."

"Well it sounds more fun then what I was actually doing… same hair and eye color?"

"Yea-"

"Next time you see her, either avoid her or capture her and let someone in the higher ranks know you have her. She is dangerous."

"You think? She killed my buddy!" The soldier exclaimed. "Who the hell was she if you aren't her?"

"Kalysta, and she's a monster, when did you see her?"

"About twenty minutes ago." A voice came from inside and walked to the door to be reviled as Telma, "Her third time in the past few hours. She scare off a few soldiers, killed only once with her monsters and left through the door."

"What the hell is she doing here?" Dark Link asked.

"Probably looking for her pet because you're always in here when you aren't out there." Telma replied slightly angered. "And you aren't getting back in here until you pay up for _all_ the damages!"

"Here, take it, just let me in."

Telma took the baggy and looked inside before getting out of the way pulling the soldier with her. "That will do, you want the usual?"

Dark Link nodded.

"Fine, but if you ever do that to my bar again, you are banned from ever entering the court again. We clear?"

"I don't make any promises."

She narrowed her eyes and he glared back.

"He promises," I sighed and we walked in. "Seriously, it's like I'm your babysitter when you are like this."

"Whatever." Dark Link rolled his eyes. "So Kalysta didn't say anything about she wanted?"

"Not a word." Telma sighed. "Jason and Delilah are in the back, I'll let you guys know if anything else decides to show up."

"Thanks," Link told her and led us to the back room holding up the blanket for us. Zelda went in first and I followed in afterwards only to be attacked by a flying hug that caught both of us.

"You guys are okay! I haven't heard from you two in forever~" Delilah squealed before letting us go and turned to Dark Link. "Oh, you're still on this earth."

"You just stole my line." Dark Link responded in a deadpanned tone. "What are you doing here anyway, this is supposed to be a gathering for information, and last I checked you were with Jason training soldiers."

"And last I heard you were just killing monsters that got in people's yards and don't have any information."

"You heard correctly," I replied before an argument could start. "Which is one of the reasons we came back to Castle Town."

"On that, how have you been doing?"

"Fine." I answered bluntly. I knew where she was going with the subject and I wasn't allowing it to go there as I sat down at the table that Jason was sitting at quietly. "Now let's talk before we get interrupted from the bar's special guest of the day."

"Let's," Dark Link agreed and sat down on a chair backwards as Link, Zelda and Delilah sat down. "How about we start with Jason, how are those weaklings going?"

"Good, surprisingly." The Irish man answered breaking out of his silence. "A lot of the monsters are actually being defeated before they can come near the walls now, but I think the best judge would be her majesty who has had the best few with her."

"They are better than ever, thank you Jason." Zelda told him.

"Well the least important subject is out of the way, now spill, _Link_. What did you find that you couldn't send through the postman?"

Link frowned, whatever it was, it wasn't good news. "The two worlds, are colliding at a quicker rate than originally thought."

"Well considering that we didn't know they were merging to begin with, yea, anything is quicker." I said sarcastically. "Since when?"

"According to Shad, since Kalysta's disappearance."

"Oh, fucking perfect. How much time do we have left before it's irreversible?"

"Between Shad and the sages, a month." Zelda stated. "Unfortunately, that's not all of it. Several people have seen two people who look like Vaati and Dean have been conspiring with each other."

There was a bit of silence before Jason piped in. "Well that's not good."

"No, it's not." Link growled. "And it would explain Kalysta's appearance here several times today. If she is also conspiring with Dean, it is possible that she really was coming after Dark."

"Glad to know they aren't ignoring me." Dark Link muttered.

"Two demons who are looking for brides working together with a possible third is the best world is ending sign I can think of." Jason commented. "They have something planned."

"What about Demise?"

"Still buried, hopefully he'll stay quiet." Zelda answered. She didn't seem all the comfortable about being at the table anymore. "If Demise resurrects, that means we'll have four enemies to deal with and three of those can only be dealt with certain weapons. We still don't know anything about Dean and if he can be killed; time has not yet finished him and I'm not sure if incubus do die with age. The Four Sword is lost somewhere still and Electra's blade is the only thing that can kill Kalysta."

"What's the good news?" Delilah asked. "You know, besides having an idea that they might be planning something that we know nothing about."

"We have two Master Swords that can kill Demise."

There was silence. Before I looked over at her. "That's it? There is no other good news?"

"No," She sighed. "There is nothing that can be done about locating them either. I could try my Light arrows on the three that are wandering about, but they don't want to be found and very rarely are scene, possibly being seen on purpose. This last discovery of Vaati and Dean came from Arbiter's Grounds, but they didn't stay once they realized the Sages were there yesterday. We got the information late last night and rode back to Castle Town throughout the night to make sure we would catch you two when we could."

"I see." I contemplated the situation. "Was there any information on where they could be going?"

"None, but there is a repeating incident that they have been seen at the graveyard several times."

"We should check it out then. There could be something there that no one else seems to be noticing."

Zelda nodded. "I also suggest you visit your father's grave, it will-"

"Please, stop." I interrupted.

"Electra, I'm telling you, it will help, even if his body isn't there, it will help with the healing."

"The only thing that will help is Dean and Kalysta dead on the ground and their blood on my sword." I answered darkly and stood up grabbing Dark Link's collar. "We're going."

"What about my drink?"

"Take it on the road."

"Electra-" Zelda started, but she stopped as I turned to her with a glare.

"I know you're parents are dead, but your life wasn't dependent on them. It's only until recently that the only thing I had to fight for was my world and my father and now I have no father and I can't go home as long as I'm still being hunted for Dean's little game. For all I know, I will never go home and I will never see the rest of my family again. I don't know if you can understand that, but it's one of the most horrible feelings. Even if everything turns out alright, in the end everything I had and loved is gone. The only thing I care about is my father's revenge and keeping my home from being destroyed, there is nothing else to live for once its over."

"All the more reason to visit, revenge is a drive but it is not a fulfilling one."

"And have his spirit be there like Happy was?" I asked. She was about to respond when I stopped her. "If it gets you to stop nagging me, fine. I'll go visit, but it will be pointless. As for the revenge, I know what I'm doing."

I left dragging the darker version with me. Telma passed Dark Link a cup and he drank it before leaving it on the side table on the way out the door.

"Thank you!" He shouted as I dragged him up the stairs and he got out of my grasp and turned me around to face him. "Now what the hell was that?"

"How can I face my father's grave with nothing to show?" I asked him my anger was gone for Zelda and turned in on myself. "We've done nothing to avenge his murder and she wants me to visit him."

"You won't hear me say this often, but it's possible that it will help with healing."

"Tsk, not you too." I growled. "Whatever, let's go see if there's a base up in the graveyard."

"And to visit your father."

"Fuck off."

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this part.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 3**

I undid my braid as we walked into the graveyard, it wasn't a braid day. There was silence and nothing seemed to be anything different except for the newly formed tomb stone sitting under the tree joined by Happy and Volvagia's stone. I turned away from it and went to grab my piccolo when suddenly I realized it wasn't there. I turned to Dark Link who was twirling it in his fingers. "How-when?"

"I knew that you would come to the conclusion that we were going to check the upper part of the graveyard, so I grabbed it when we walked in."

"Give it back."

"Not until you go say hi to your father. I'm sure he's disappointed at your actions over the first month and a bit, but I doubt he is disappointed at the many lives you've saved with the bounties. We might have only got a bit of information now, but that doesn't mean we haven't done anything. Obviously, as I still haven't had the chance to kill Link yet."

"Fine, asshole." I growled before leaving him. I apparently needed to do this one tiny thing and then everyone would leave me alone about it. What was the big idea anyway, it's not like he was there, his body was turn to ash and flew away. There is nothing for closure, not that a grave stone could do that. Kalysta and Dean were the only ones that could. I wandered over towards the tree and picked a flower on my way by. I didn't recall flowers growing in the graveyard, but it wasn't on the top of my mind to question it. I stopped in front of the two grave stones and sighed. It was a stupid idea. "Hey, Dad…"

I stopped. Who the hell was I really talking to? I put down the flower on the stone. "I've got nothing to say, really I don't. I have succeeded in nothing over these past few months. I've tried to end it all and failed that to. What a great kid you raised, eh? I don't know how you did anything without mom. You were stronger than me and yet you died."

"Oh wipe the tears, he died because he was _weak_." A male voice stated.

I blinked away the unknown tears in anger and looked up at Dean in the tree. I moved quickly away from it. "You bastard."

"Hello, long time no see."

"You should have never shown your face!" I raised my voice.

"Ah, I missed this. Seeing you in torment, not that I missed the first few months. One time I thought you were actually going to die and I would have to save you, but you pulled through." I swallowed. He was there, watching me the entire time? He smiled. "Ah, and the realization mixed with fear, that one has to be my favorite."

"You sick bastard."

"Well, I'm an incubus, a demon, we have weird expectations from our lovers."

"And you are still on that?"

He looked down at me losing his smile as he got serious. "Of course, there is no one else I rather have children with and they would be powerful."

"Why would a narcissist want kids? They would over throw you." I growled. I probably shouldn't have been giving him a history lesson, but if he would get off the subject forever, it was worth it. "There are thousands of stories that show what happens to the parents that try and control them."

Dean didn't get to explain himself as a bomb arrow attacked him blowing him out of the tree. I took the chance and the cover of the dust to attack pulling out my blade. I went to strike, but my blade stopped as it hit the ground instead of him. I turned around and saw him back up in the tree.

"I almost felt that." He said as he brushed off some dirt from his shoulder. "Good round, but I was expecting more."

"Get your fucking ass down here you prick!" I shouted up at him and before I could blink is appeared right in front of me.

I took a step back and Dean went to grab my wrist when a dark master sword appeared almost taking off his arm. Dean grinned and was about to do something when something seemed to pulse in the air stopping everyone in their tracks. Dean looked between the two of us and left without a word and I looked around. What the hell was that? Where'd he go? I turned away from the top of the graveyard to find that Dark Link was gone.

"Dark?" I called taking a few turns. "Hey! Where'd you go?!"

I ran out of the graveyard and watched the hooves of his horse disappear around the corner of the town towards south part of Hyrule field. "What the hell, man?! Where the hell are you going?! You can't take Dean on by yourself!"

The sounds of hooves grew distant and I growled loudly as Hero walked over. I got on and started after him. There was no way he was that stupid to be going after Dean. Whatever that pulse was seemed similar to the monster gates from several months back... Was it possible that someone summoned a monster gate again? If that's the case, why would Dark Link go there without some form of backup? Like really, if he was that arrogant that he thought he could take an entire one, he was delusional... Which said something considering. We got out into the field and Dark Link was on the far side of the field still heading south towards the Ordon Province. How he got there so quickly was impressive, but made it very difficult to not lose him.

"Faster Hero," I told the horse and we moved a bit quicker as we crossed the bridge. Déjà vu came to me remembering my first time in Hyrule following Link to figure out where the hell I ended up through the same field. It was a very distant memory that surprised me a bit that it came back. I followed Dark Link out of the field and stopped in front of Coro. "Did you see someone pass this way?"

"Uh, y-ya, I thought it was Link at first, but when I was about to greet him, he almost ran me over!" Coro answered shocked.

"Don't let Dark hear you say that." I stated. "I apologize for him, now where'd he go?"

"Faron woods, I don't know where in the woods though. It's been quiet lately, so I'm not sure why a bunch of monsters passed by not a few minutes before he rode passed."

"Monsters?"

"Yeah, weird isn't it. Quiet here, but nowhere else and suddenly a bunch come through ignoring my house. I thought I was done for honestly."

"Lucky you. So Faron Woods you said?"

"Yea, be careful now, I've heard you've been doing a lot of helping in clean ups around the land, it would be a loss without you."

"I doubt it." I muttered. "Thanks."

He nodded and I left him towards the forest. I nudged Hero to go through the small opening and he complied without much of a push. At least something was going my way. We stopped once we entered the woods and the sounds of trees breaking and blades clashing came to my ears. That couldn't be good if the trees were cracking, most of them were huge except for a few that were 'regular sized' and bushes that grew over the last few months at rapid speeds. Reminded me about the forests at home, at least the smaller trees did. I frowned, it wasn't the time to think about home. Hero galloped forward towards the noises as a girl's screamed echoed across the forest.

"Shit, now who is he attacking?"

Hero snorted.

"Yeah, you're right, probably someone who pissed him off. I hope it's Kalysta."

The horse snorted again.

The noises ceased for a moment as the bush started to pick up a lot more in the area and I pulled Hero to a stop. Where did they go? Suddenly Dark Link's yell came to my ears as he went through a large tree and landed not far as the tree fell over. The male got up again and disappeared into the brush and Hero moved towards him. I stopped the horse right in front of him and didn't bother looking over at who he was attacking, it obviously wasn't Kalysta or anyone we knew, they didn't have attacks that sent people through trees, and Dark Link wasn't soaked eliminating Kalysta.

"What the hell are you doing out here?!" I exclaimed looking down at him. He looked bruised and slightly excited over blood lust. "Seriously, I just chased you from the goddamn graveyard all the way to the fucking forest to see you trashing it up!"

"If you're abilities were up to par, you would have noticed that there was a disturbance which is why Dean ditched!" Dark Link shouted back at me wiping blood from his mouth.

"It's not that I didn't notice, it's the fact that you just took off, you can't defeat Dean by yourself, and we don't have any weakness on him." I yelled back as I got off the horse.

"So you were just going to ignore the disturbance?"

"I was going to discuss it with you and depending on what the hell it was, with the others back in town. For all we know it's a horde of monsters like what happened back at the Sacred Grounds."

"Well thank the gods, it wasn't that." He mocked. He probably wished it was a horde of monsters instead of whoever was pushing him around. I obviously interrupted one of his little tantrums. "How about you turn around and see for yourself what one of the disturbances was? If you weren't so slow, you could see for yourself that it's a little different than usual."

"When has it been usual?!" I asked. "Seriously, communication is the only way we are going to get anything done."

"Communication is a two way street."

"Are you implying I don't communicate?"

"Certainly not since daddy died."

I was about to throw a punch for that low blow when Hero started freaking out dropping a white and blue vest coat. I picked it off the ground and quickly realized it wasn't from Hyrule.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Dark Link yelled passed the horse and I got on Hero as whoever he was yelling at ran into the bush. We chased after them and stopped right in front of them blocking their escape. A brown hair girl with two blond streaks looked up at me with her green eyes. There was something familiar about her…

"Electra?" The girl questioned.

"R-Regan?!" I stuttered as I looked over her in disbelief recognizing who she was. Her attire was a strange, almost like a school uniform with a white skirt and sleeves, blue boots with a black turtle tank top. Two brown sheaths sat on her brown belt that had a brown box attached to it. There was a lot of brown in contrast to the blue and white. The girl nodded. "When- How did you get here?"

"What the hell are you doing here with that guy?!" Regan exclaimed looking over me. "And what do you mean how did I get here? Where is here?"

"So a guy didn't bring you here?" I asked her trying not to sound cautious. I wouldn't have been surprised if it was the demon. If he followed the blood trail, it could have led him to some other leads like friends, but last I checked, Regan was supposed to be in Japan.

"Uh, no, I was dealing with a psycho named Melissa talking crazy nonsense."

I stiffened, there was only one female I knew that could travel through dimensions. "Did she have blonde hair?"

"Melissa? No, she has black hair and blue eyes and recently I just found out she not only worked for Duel Academy Security, but she's also a Templar." She stopped and I nodded for her to continue, there had to be more to the story as there was a Templar involved. "She was saying stuff about her brother being kidnapped and what not; I personally wasn't listening and now I'm wherever here is."

"Her brother huh," I started as I looked over at Dark Link who was sulking behind Regan, most likely upset that he couldn't fulfill his bloodlust needs. "Remind you of someone with black hair and blue eyes, Dark?"

"Yea, I'm thinking of someone in particular." Dark Link responded with small sigh that seemed slightly suspicious.

"Dark?" Regan asked turning to Dark Link. "What the hell kind of name is that?"

I almost laughed, it was a bit of a strange name, but necessary so it was more of her reaction that was funny than the name. I rather liked it.

"It's not my whole name." He hissed back at the girl. He looked ready to draw his blade again. "It's Dark Link."

She turned back to me, "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Welcome to Hyrule." I said sarcastically raising my hands above my head. "It should be called Hell-rule after these last few months."

"Months? Wait, wait, wait, you can't possibly tell me I'm actually standing in Hyrule." Regan argued, she took a step back from the horse. She winced as she grabbed her side. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed that not all of her skirt was white and blue; red was leaking on it. "There's no way. This has got to be some hoax you set up with someone."

"She doesn't have anyone to set it up with." The male answered darkly. "Face it kid, you're in a different world."

I looked away from him. It hurt to think about it which is why I probably snapped at Zelda earlier. Now that Regan was here… I did have someone I knew from home, which was great, but at the same time, horrible. If Dean knew… it was only a matter of time before she was dead too.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 4**

I looked back down at the girl before looking around the quiet forest. Dean had to be nearby, he couldn't just let this go. It was someone I knew, a threat in his eyes. Could a single god protect what was left of my connections back home that gave me a very fine false hope? There were five of them and not one stepped in?!

"I have to find my brother." Regan suddenly said taking me out of my thoughts in confusion.

"Brother? You don't have a brother." I told her.

Maybe her landing in Hyrule messed with her mind. Regan was an only child that lived in a house behind my cousins'. Besides, unless things changed, Jade, Regan's mother didn't seem too keen on having any other children let alone allow any other children near Regan.

"Brother? You don't have a brother." I told her.

"I guess you don't know with how you used to do missions, but I do… and he is in Hyrule someplace along with my friends and boyfriend."

She wasn't wrong about me keeping my head out of the news or keeping up with other people's lives. I had a lot of jobs to do between September and February that I worked through Christmas. I couldn't help but whistle at her progress. "You've been busy since you moved to Japan."

"Shut up, I'm being serious!" Regan hissed at me. That was new. "I don't know how they will be able to handle being here if the way we got here is through shadow magic. They could be in serious tro- ah!" Regan grasped her wound as I looked down at her in more confusion than I had. What the hell was shadow magic? "They are in trouble if there are monsters running around."

"Well if they have your abilities, I'm sure they'll be fine." Dark Link shrugged. "Whatever it is."

"I'm still not telling you." She replied before her legs gave out from under her.

I jumped off Hero in a panic. "Regan, what happened?!" There was a lot more blood that was hiding behind her hand than I realized. "Did he stab you?"

"Why do you always blame me?" Dark Link whined.

"Because you're usually the one responsible." I snapped up at him, glaring.

"It wasn't him, I was shot by Melissa." Regan told me before flashing a grin over at the male. "He couldn't even scratch me."

"I was going easy on you." He grumbled. Yea, sure you were bud. Obviously Regan had some training back in Japan before her grand entrance here.

"Do you have any potions on you?" I tossed the question at Dark Link.

"We left town before we could get any because you were too hasty to stick around."

I wanted to hit myself for being such an idiot and letting my emotions judge my priorities. That's people got killed. "Shit, we are going to have to get you to the nearest spring."

"How far away is that?" Regan asked.

"Not far, Faron Spring is just outside of these woods. Really easy."

"Um, yea about that easy trip." Dark Link started. "That might be difficult to accomplish."

I looked up to see several Bokoblins and Bulblins with fire arrows in the distance all ready for an order of attack. How did we miss their arrangement?

"Dammit, help me up." Regan said.

I looked down at her like she was nuts. "Regan, you can't be moving, you've lost too much blood."

"There's no way you are going to get three of us, on a Belgium horse, through that horde safely."

Hero snorted like he was insulted. Which he probably was, he was a proud horse.

"Hero can run them over." I defend my horse.

"And what about the ones in the trees and the ones on the rocks, is your horse suddenly Rainbow Dash?"

I blinked, since when was she snarky? "Uh, well… no, but-"

"I got the skulltulas in the trees." Dark Link stated as I looked up at him and he pulled out a bow. "Dean knew we were going to show up and set up a trap."

"You think?" It made sense on why Coro wasn't attacked when the horde apparently ran by. "Regan, you can't fight in your condition, we can take care of them."

"Before or after I bleed out?" Regan challenged. "Just help me up and I'll create a clearing in front of us."

She had a point but a question still stood. "How are you going to do that?"

"What you don't know about her ability?" Dark Link asked.

"That I think the second time you brought that up, Regan is-"

"Not normal." Regan stated. "Turns out a lot of things happen when you move to Japan. Now help me up or I'm going to help myself and make myself bleed faster."

I looked back at Dark Link and back down at her before sighing. I picked her up off the ground and she pulled her swords out. They turned into different colors that reminded me of the northern lights. She wandered over to the front line as I was about to pull out my sword to join her, but decided against it. She wasn't going to last long standing up on her own and we needed to leave the area as soon as we could so she wouldn't bleed out. A Skulltula fell to the ground and Regan swung her sword in an x form and two streams of the same color of light came from the swords and attacked the monsters in their paths killing them instantly. Whatever she was doing, was freaking impressive. It would have been handy with the monster gates if she was there. I got on Hero as Dark Link shot down three more Skulltulas before hopping on in front taking the reins. We went over to Regan as her swords seemed to charge up again and we picked her up off the ground and set her between the two of us for better protection. I wrapped her jacket around her wound so it wouldn't bleed as much over the next little bit through the woods.

"This next part isn't going to be pleasant as it's rather bumpy and there are a lot of corners." I told her. "Also, if you live, you're going to tell me what the fuck that was."

"Maybe…" Regan answered, she seemed really tired now which wasn't a good sign.

Whatever she did was going to attract a lot of unwanted attention by several unwelcomed guests. I shook my head. Things got a lot more complicated and was bound to get worse as the amount of time she stayed grew. We took several turns and Dark Link didn't even have to nudge Hero forward into the tiny opening to get him back out towards the spring. We stopped in front of the spring and I asked Dark Link to place Regan in the spring. He complied without a comment which was strange and immediately the blood disappeared from her clothing. Magic springs were the best thing in Hyrule by far and I loved them.

"Now if I had one of these at home, I wouldn't have needed to be in the medical ward for a few days and a visit a day for a week." Regan said happily as she stood up.

"Yeah well, when you're in a magic land, there needs to be magic pools that heal because of the monsters the land can create." I stated suddenly not loving the springs any more. The great things always had a reason to exist. Regan grabbed a sword from her sheath and swung it around. It was brighter than it had been in the forest and even seemed to spill a little of its light in the air. Whatever it was, it was connected to Regan.

"Are you alright?" I asked but she didn't answer as she was in her own little world. "Regan."

"Eh?" Regan asked as she blinked.

"I was asking if you were okay." I repeated; at least somethings about the little girl were the same.

"Yea, I'm fine… I just hope everyone else is…"

"Well, if we found you here, I'm sure someone else has found your buddies." Dark Link rolled his eyes. He had a point though, if I was able to notice a shift that subtle, Zelda and Link did as well. Though, Dark Link should have known if Link had found someone, unless he really was ignoring the updates of what the Twilight Hero did as requested, which was also very unlike Dark Link. Something was seriously up with the guy. "Everyone is probably going to be heading back to Castle Town, it's the safest spot to communicate and as much as I would love to know what your ability is, it can be done on the road. We shouldn't be in one spot if Dean has you targeted."

"Great, another asshole to deal with." Regan sighed and I grew curious of Regan's history as she was way to fine about everything from being in a different dimension to dealing with, well, assholes that target people. "Fine, I'll talk on the way, at least with a horse I can actually look for them quicker."

"Hyrule Field is large, I doubt we'll see any of them on our way there."

Regan grinned at Dark Matter, "I don't need my eyes to find them."

"What are you just going to psychically locate where they are?"

"Something like that," She answered. "It's their auras I'll be seeing first."

"Aura?" Dark Link and I asked.

Regan shook her head, "I'll explain on the way."

I was hesitate to just go without an answer, but nodded anyway. Dark Link pulled out my piccolo and played his horse's tune that was very similar to Epona's song only way more eerie in a beautiful way, like church songs. Suddenly, his black horse, Arion, appeared as it came from around the corner and he jumped on it. He looked down at Regan and glared. "Don't look at me for a ride, I'm still pissed at you for calling me a fake."

"Well when you think about it-" Regan started and I realized quickly why Dark Link was in a bloodlust mood when I interrupted his battle.

"Electra, if you don't control your friend, I will not hesitate to kill her."

"Touch her and you'll regret it." I threatened before turning to Regan. "Ride with me, I'll have to explain a bit as well."

Regan nodded and got on the horse with me. This was _not_ going to be a fun trip.

 _ **(I put this here as well as chapter one for anyone that read all these chapters in one session and didn't read the author's note at the bottom. If you did, you don't need to reread this a second time if you don't feel like it.)I hoped you enjoyed this part, if you like the format let me know in a pm or a review. Also if you want to continue getting updates of this story favorite and follow the story. If you want to see what else I post you can follow me as the author and you can follow me on Facebook, Twitter, Deviantart, and Tumblr by looking up my name. (I put this here as well as chapter one for anyone that read all these chapters in one session.)**_


	5. Chapter 5 Why can't we be Friends?

_**Alright, here is the next set of chapters. I know it's been forever, but I worked really hard to get everything together. And it's done! YAY! Also… I moved back home from St. John's, Newfoundland to Ottawa area, Ontario. (Like I was going to actually say exactly where I moved back to hahaha.) but no seriously, it was extremely random and quick notice, I literally had like 2 weeks to move three years of stuff off an island, across an ocean, and several provinces over. Who would have thought that Canada was so freaking big? Yes, it was expensive and yes some things were left behind and things just blew up from there. But for the most part everything turned out alright. Anyway enough about my life, you guys have been waiting patiently for these next few chapters and I bring those to you on some shiny silver platers. The other half is up at the same time so feel free to read it. I'm not going to make my author's note different between the two since it is rather long and I don't have anything really to say differently between the two. So, if you plan to read its partner chapter, you can ignore the author note over there and just get to the chapter.**_

 _ **Oh, before I go. I just wanted to let you guys know that if you don't read my story Dark Side of a Writer (Fire Emblem Awakening fanfiction), you might not know of my new original series I'm starting to write and publish soon. It's called the Soul Series and you can check it out on my FictionPress site with my other two stories over there. Now it's not up yet, but it will be when I post the next set of chapters. Yes, I'm going to be posting four chapters at once. One for here, one for Yu-Gi-Oh!, one for The Dark Side of a Writer and the first chapter of the Soul Series Book One: Sacred Souls. I hope it makes up for my long absence. (I'll let you in a little secret, there might not be a coincidence that the title of my new book and the name of my ygo story are similar…)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 5  
Why can't we be Friends?**

Link sighed as Electra dragged Dark Link out of the bar. Another morning and he was still alive, somehow. He looked back at the door as Dark's glass came to a stop from its wobble. He wanted to sigh again. Electra wouldn't be in her position if he had protected her father. Maybe then she would have family left and maybe it would be a lot easier to deal with everything. He had heard about the incidents after that night and it stabbed him with guilt for not doing more. He was supposed to be this hero of the gods, but as far as he could tell, those days seemed like they had come and gone with everything turning on its head. Everything going wrong. Reacting instead of acting. If he had saved Don from Kalysta's attack, maybe the older man could have given them ideas on how to deal with the mess they were in. Any veteran generals or commanders Hyrule had were either too old to go onto a battlefield or dead. Jason was a great strategist, but between training the soldiers they had and some new recruits with Link and having to defend the walls of Castle Town, it was difficult for him to create ideas. That left Zelda and him to create defense plans, directing troops and train others who had a natural talent in the department; but they were few, young, and unfortunately a long way from being generals, commanders or even decent tacticians. If Don was here, maybe they would have a better chance.

"Well," Delilah said as she stood up. "Time for a morning patrol and some more knight practice."

"Oh, right..." Jason said coming out of his thoughts and stood up. "Will you be at the training session, Link?"

"I'm doing a patrol along Lake Hylia. After hearing about a possible sighting of Vaati and Dean, it's best to check up on the closest area before creating a common patrol route... Squad Eight is coming along nicely; you think they are ready for a patrol?"

"They might be a little jittery, but they are learning quickly. Ya, I think they are ready for the outside world."

"My thoughts exactly, can you tell them to prepare for a patrol for noon?"

"What are you planning to do now?"

"Sleep on this table for an hour."

Jason shrugged and Delilah and him left the building leaving Link and Zelda alone.

"Link," Zelda started. "You don't have to go, get some sleep."

"I need to at least go over the route with Squad Eight and make sure there isn't anything hiding up there." He replied taking off his hat, it was a little warm for it. "When I get back, then I'll rest."

"Then allow me to accompany you."

"You should be the one sleeping."

"How can a country depend on a queen that sleeps when her friend was also up all night and is not."

"They depend on a leader to lead their people, that's your job." Link responded. "I'm just a knight, your highest general, but a knight nonetheless. It's my job to keep the leader and her people safe. To do that, I have to go and establish a patrol route to keep the land safe. Even if that means not resting until later on in the day."

"More like evening." She scoffed. "I'm sure one of the other commanders that we have can take the squad."

"You know as well as I do that most of the commanders are good for only table top plans."

"What about our younger ones?"

"Michael and Esben and Isaac are training Squad Seven and Nine with undead raids today while Benedict and Cailean are celebrating their parents' anniversary."

"I see…"

"There was a reason why you didn't hear about them taking time off," Link chuckled lightly. "The twins won't be back until morning-"

"And the undead training lasts all day and an overnight." Zelda finished his thought as she looked like she had run out of options.

"Though," he pondered, he didn't want to make Zelda worry if she was trying her best for him to stay and sleep. "General Rupert has been looking for a patrol route. The route I was going to take has been quiet and easy to see danger from afar. He should enjoy it, he's not too old after all."

"Rupert has apparently healed completely from the Faron Wood Battle from what I heard."

"Alright, I'll go tell him about his new assignment."

Link was about to get up from the table when Telma's door smashed opened revealing an exhausted looking brown haired squire with watery grey eyes.

"Your Highness, General Link, I have terrible news."

"What is it Jerom?" Link asked. "And Sir or Link is fine…"

"My apologies, Sir Link, but General Rupert died of a heart attack this morning." The squire said clearly upset.

"Of course he did…" Link muttered to himself. The guy wasn't that old, but it was possible that the battles over the past few months have been hard been on him. It was hard on all of them. "We'll see him right away."

Jerom nodded as Zelda and Link stood up from the table. He could see how the day was going to go a mile away. It was one event after another and he wasn't going to be able to catch his hour nap that he really wanted. They had to prepare the late general's body for burial. He walked with Zelda to the door and the squire started up the stairs.

"You're the general's squire, right?" Zelda asked as they briskly walked through the road.

"I was, your highness." Jerom replied softly.

"For how long?"

"Since I first started right before the Twili Invasion."

"So you've been on several battles together," Link questioned. He only knew of his name and who he squired, but he hadn't had the chance to get the history of the man. He was trying, but even with a dwindling army, there was still a lot of people to get to know.

"Maybe, we kept each other alive through each one. I'm only here today because General Rupert saved me from a Shadow Beast back in the Faron Woods. He was injured then and today was supposed to be the day he was able to go back into the field officially." The squire responded. "He told me to sleep in today so I was well rested for his first day. If only I had got up instead of sleeping in like he asked me to, I could have been there to retrieve a doctor…"

"It's not your fault."

"But it's my job to be by his side-"

"No one could have known that he was going to get a heart attack." Link told the man. "You can't save everyone, including the people you are closest to, no matter how hard you try."

"…I guess so."

Jerom went silent as Zelda stepped closer to Link. "You should take your own advice."

"I know the lesson, but I could have done more then." He answered lowly.

"From my stand point, you did everything you could. It was Don's decision."

"Then why do I play the scene in my head counting the ways I could have saved everyone without Don's sacrifice?" he shook his head in frustration. "I messed up and because of my mistake, Don was killed and Electra is on the brink of losing her mind like her will to live… Dark Link might have died leaving the world a little less stressful."

"You did everything you could at the time, it's now that you see what you can do because you are more experienced."

"I should have been more experienced then-"

"Then use it so it doesn't happen a second time with someone else." She told him. "As for Electra and Dark, they made their own decisions, separate they are both ticking time bombs, but together, they hold each other's wounds closed."

"Which also doesn't make sense to me, I understand I may have been the cause to them partnering up, but they seem like they would of killed each other."

She shrugged. "Pain and suffering can bring people together. Like when riots happen, there is a common cause between them that they want to achieve. I don't trust Dark placing his life on the line, but there is a part of me that trusts that he will do what is right when the time comes."

"Why is that?"

"It's one of the things he has in common with you. That and being absolutely loyal to whoever he vows with."

"Him and loyalty, not something I'd put in the same sentence without a negative."

"It's there regardless, and he's got one person in mind for that loyalty."

"But for how long?" Zelda didn't have an answer and he sighed. "Sorry, you're right about everything else, he isn't a threat for Electra, yet, and thinking about what I couldn't do then is not going to help in saving Hyrule if I'm fighting internally. Thanks…"

"I'm not saying forget, I too, believe I could have done more back then. But picking the right time to fight the battle is important."

"Then how did you get passed it because I don't see any way how."

"I didn't." She answered and he looked at her genuinely surprised. She didn't often say her internal affairs as often as he would like her to. Now he was curious on how much she held on her shoulders. "I took the experience, the weight of what happen and use it to strengthen my drive to rid Hyrule of these fiends. Not to the extent Electra is envisioning in her mind. But enough to keep the people safe once again. To make them happy and feel comfortable about leaving these walls. To once again go back to their lives before if they wish to grow the food they grew, the animals they raised, the families they started or wanted to start. That's what I take from Don's death and my inability to save him. Seeing Electra change so much in the past few months is just one of many who are suffering and once Dean, Kalysta and Vaati are gone, they won't need to suffer no more."

"You are way stronger than I'll ever be, Zelda…" He looked ahead as Jerom turned the corner. "And maybe with your wisdom, I can be half as strong to fulfill your goal."

"You're too kind." She replied and he turned to her with a smile.

"You make it hard to be anything less."

Zelda smiled and he was glad that he managed to brighten her day. His day, even though he hadn't slept since yesterday, was basically a sucker punch to the face for no reason other than being him. So as long as she was generally happy, he'd gladly take another sucker punch just to keep it that way.

 _ **And here's the little ending author note: If you enjoyed this (or all of them after this if you decided to read all 11 000 ish words) let me know with a review and if you wish to read more and be notified, favorite and/or follow this story. My FictionPress page is under my name so you can just look up my name on the sister site. Anyway, I hope you had fun.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 6**

Jerom turned the corner and a doctor stood outside with several other knights in front of an open door. They walked into the house. Link wasn't going to attempt to tell Zelda that she should stay outside; the amount of bodies of soldiers since the battle in Faron had grown and come in an arrangement of conditions that could tower Zelda's highest castle tower. And she had seen most if not all of them. A body that wasn't brutalized was probably going to be a first in a long time. The older general was lying on the wooden floor very dead-like... Link wasn't sure what he was expecting. He had never seen someone die of natural causes. Just arrows to faces and swords making insides out. Though a heart attack probably wasn't pleasant, the man didn't seem like he was in pain on his way out. Just peaceful. Acceptance.

Link probably wasn't going to be as fortunate to die late in life, fulfilling everything on his list. The idea of being mayor of his little town went out the window a long time ago. Now he was most likely going to die and brought out of whatever battlefield he perished on; most likely in several pieces if he was lucky. He looked over at Zelda before looking away. It would be nice to grow old with her... He shook his head and walked over to the late general. It wasn't the time to be thinking about things that weren't going to happen.

"Does the general have any family?" He asked the squire who was still at the door as he made sure that foul play wasn't involved. The morning had been rather busy in the town apparently and a doctor's judgement was good, just not good enough. They had lots of things to do and scanning a dead corpse, even that of a general, was not as thorough as he would have liked.

"No one, his son and wife died of a sickness several years back." Jerom answered.

"And the day afterward he buried his family he was promoted to commander," Zelda continued the story. "I remember the day, I was a child then, but the look of disbelief, happiness and sadness are all still in my memory."

"Yes, your highness. He was given a new hope because of the late king. He lost his family, but then he was able to defend a much larger one."

Link stood up from the General as no foul play was committed. No wonder the general looked at peace, he was going to see his family again, after all this time. A sniffle broke through his thoughts as he turned to it to find the squire. Zelda apparently noticed the sound as well and followed his movement towards the man.

"Are you alright?" Link asked. He had seen some upset soldiers and squires about their friends, but Jerom seemed more like he had lost someone precious to him.

"Sorry, Sir Link," the man sniffed trying to recompose himself. "Just, he was like my father. He taught me things that he probably would have taught to his own son, we would have been close in age. I just... I just wish this stupid war was over! Like, who do these people think they are trying to revive dead people and merging worlds, kidnapping girls, it's ridiculous! Do the courageous way and ask the girl out or if you're really that lonely get some money! Be happy with the world you live in, there is nothing wrong with this one. It's pretty cool compared to the one it's merging with. Who needs whatever Internet is anyway! And for the gods above if anyone needs to be revived it should be General Rupert! He didn't deserve to die alone, because of some failing organ!" The squire huffed as he took a breath before going red in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

"You have no need to apologize..." Zelda told him calmly. "You're right in all those reasons. Unfortunately, they have their own arguments to their actions and the resources to fulfill them."

"It's still wrong..."

"Jerom?" Link asked as the man didn't seem to be able to complete his thought. "Did you want to do something about it?"

The man seemed hesitate but nodded. "I know I'm just a squire, and I have no right to ask. But General Rupert taught me everything he knew from fighting with swords to simple strategy... Your highness, may I, in general Rupert's place, help protect this land from the devils defiling it?"

Zelda looked at Link and he nodded. They needed new recruits and one that was trained by the general himself was greatly needed. Link had fought against him before learning about Earth's existance and he was a formable foe. He took a few pointers from that battle. If Jerom was half as good, that was better than most of the knights that were going through his training combined. The queen turned to Jerom before looking out the door.

"Sir Gillian,"

A knight from outside came through the door and saluted. "Yes, your highness."

"Take Jerom when he is ready to Jason and tell him Jerom is to join the squad."

"As you wish, your highness."

"Squad?" Jerom asked.

"We are heading for a patrol, if you want to be a knight, you can join the squad and join us. Once we get back and you still wish it, I will see to it that you are knighted."

Jerom's face lit up and he nodded. "I won't let you down, your highness."

Zelda nodded and the squire left with the soldier. "It's not often we come across brave souls."

"No its not…" Link said joining her. "But I'm glad there are still some left."

"I just hope that his bravery doesn't lead him to an early grave."

"Likewise, there has been enough death. But I guess it won't matter soon enough. Whether we succeed or fail, death will decline because we won, or there won't be much left to die."

"One month, at the most if Shad is correct…" the woman in front of him said looking back outside. He followed her line of sight and saw some children playing in the street, unaware of the dead general in the house. "I believe for the future that we will succeed. If not for us, but for them. A brighter future."

"Don't talk like you're going to die…" Link told her and she turned to him. "I won't let that happen."

"I appreciate it, but I have a feeling this won't fix itself without sacrifice."

Link frowned. "I still stand by my word; you are the future of this kingdom. There will be no one else if you go and this kingdom will surely fall."

"Perhaps…"

"It is my sole duty to protect you, so prepare yourself, I will do just that. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you, Link." She told him with a smile. "I can always count on you, my hero."

"Uh well…" He looked away feeling his face get warm, she was really close to him now. "I-I try…"

She laughed slightly and took a step back. "Let's leave so we can let the doctor do his duty and preparing the body."

"R-right…" his heart was beating hard in his chest. He wasn't expecting Zelda to get so close to him, it made him nervous. Her hand grabbed his and she led him out of the house and the doctor went inside. They didn't separate until they got to the fountain and she dragged him to sit next to her. He complied and they sat in silence. People came and went eyeing them, but they didn't bug them. Not even the dog that went about the town bothered bringing Link the stick it often tried to get him to throw. Zelda started playing with the water in the fountain making ripples with her hand. He wanted to ask her what she was doing, but didn't as he just watched slightly and looked up at the sky. How could he make a promise to protect someone when he couldn't protect someone else. He took a peak at Zelda and found her looking at him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him and he smiled he didn't want to worry her.

"Just thinking that how nice of a day it is, perfect for a patrol."

"Really?"

"Yep,"

"You were really thinking about your promise to me."

"Ah-no… well, yes. But… stop looking at me like that…" he said looking away from her. She was giving him a stern look, one that made him very uncomfortable. "Maybe you should stay here."

"I'm going wherever you go. We both stayed up all night. I'm not going to bed until you are in bed."

"Is that so…"

"You can't tell me otherwise." She said in victory.

"Even when I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Uh…" she blushed slightly. "…Maybe not everywhere you go."

"I'll make the route as quick as possible for the both of us." He told her with a grin. "Can't have the queen fall asleep on a patrol with the new squad's first mission."

"That would be rather embarrassing."

"And they can't have their so called hero to fall asleep either… that would be even more embarrassing." He stated mostly to himself. "Probably wouldn't help moral either."

"Probably not."

"So we shall show the route to the squad leader, give them pointers, and then come back here with no incident and sleep until tomorrow morning."

"If you say it like that you know it won't happen that way."

"It's a hopeful wish."

"A hopeful wish indeed. Maybe the gods will help us in that."

"Heh, maybe. But if we can't get a nice decent rest, it would be nice for them to give us something, a sign or whatever to help us tip this war in our favor."

"Something like the location of Vaati's Bane."

"Or Dean's weakness, or… there are too many enemies at once. Too many variables." He sighed. "I believe we can get through this… but I just don't see how, yet."

"I'm sure the answer will be clear when we get there." Zelda told him. "We just need to figure out how to get from one point to the next."

"Speaking of points… I think the squad will be ready shortly. We should get ready ourselves. Maybe luck will be on our side and we will find something on the patrol."

"Is it already time to go?"

"Yeah… You can still stay you know?"

"I'm not going to stay behind. I order you to stop trying to change my mind."

He hated when she did that. He could ignore her, which he might later, but it was still annoying. Cute, but annoying and she knew it. He smirked out of her view as an idea came to him to get back at her. "Alright, your majesty."

"Let's find something to eat before we head to the castle."

"Of course, your highness."

"This is pay back for me ordering you, isn't it?"

"I have no earthly idea on what you are talking about, my queen."

"Link…"

"What is it, my liege?"

"How long are you going to keep this up?" She sounded like she was starting to get real tired of his crap.

"Keep what up, your grace?" he replied like he was clueless. He was starting to run out of titles.

"That."

"That what, my lady?"

"The titles…"

"Until I run out, my… um. Milady…"

"I guess you ran out." She sounded happy with herself. Being the intelligent queen she was, it was only a matter of time that she knew he would run out of titles by asking so many questions.

"I may have…" he sighed. "You said you wanted food, right?"

She nodded. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything at this point, when was the last time we ate anyway…"

"Yesterday, at breakfast I believe."

"You need to eat better." He scolded, he ate last night and figured she did as well. "You can't rule a kingdom if you starve yourself."

"I wasn't hungry until now," She huffed, her cheeks grew red for a moment. "So, what is there to eat out here?"

"Lots of stuff, cakes, nice morning meals, fruit. With all these people gathered here, there is an abundance of ideas all in a single location, hopefully our food supplies can keep to the demand."

"We should have lots for the month, but I'll send one of the commanders to check while we are out and report to me when we return."

"Good idea."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 7**

Epona led the route with Zelda and her horse beside him. They left the castle after finding some fruity bread and fruit on the side and Zelda telling a commander, that she found inside cooking to check on the food stock later on in the day and prepare for a goodbye ceremony for the late General. It wasn't like he was doing anything else that day. The wind blew his hair as he looked for any signs of trouble. The patrol route was going rather well. The soldiers started up a competition of who could kill the most monsters if any got in the way. Unfortunately for their game, there wasn't many out. Which made Link a little suspicious on where the monsters were, but he didn't think too hard on it. It was possible that the area was still rather empty due to lack of people living in it. It was one of the only reasons why there wasn't a patrol route prepared before, besides lack of people to patrol the route. They went up along the top of Hyrule field along the rock wall all the way to the canyons that the river formed in the earth and kept a good pace. He told Patrol Eight that they were to take the patrol a little slower than what they were doing to make sure that they could see any and all suspicious activity, especially from a distance so they could prepare themselves for it. The sun was high in the sky and quickly coming back down when he had finished showing out the patrol route he had made and were leaving Lake Hylia behind.

"What do you think of the route?" He asked Zelda and she nodded.

"If patrolled regularly, we can make sure we keep control of this area. If Dean or Vaati have anything planned within the desert, this patrol will see it first and be able to warn the rest of us without engagement."

He smiled though he was starting to really feel the effects of not sleeping. "That's what I had in mind. And if they have nothing planned, this would be a good place to set up a camp for people instead of everyone being in Castle town. The lake has a natural defense to it with its high walls and its incredibly hard to get into without knowing a good path down."

"When did you find that path anyway?"

"I um…" he felt himself go red in embarrassment as he thought back to a few months ago. "I may have rolled down it after falling off Epona because I fell sleep."

"You shouldn't be riding if you are that tired, you could have seriously hurt yourself." She scolded him.

"I could have, but I didn't and it hasn't happened since." He said proudly, "Plus I found a nice path for the patrol to take. The only problem to my whole idea if we move people down there is if it does get invaded, where would they go?"

"That is a good question, we can exactly use a cannon to send children up…" She pondered.

"What about a lift system?" a voice suddenly came from behind and Link looked over and realized it was Jerom.

"A lift system?"

"Yes, like the elevator you described when you were discussing the other world to everyone in that meeting a while back. The one where you push a button and it moves up and down."

"It would have to be some project to do that, considering we don't have electricity and it would have to be really large to hold a mass amount of people at a time."

"But it is doable." Zelda stated. "I've seen a couple of plans for a lift system, and with Electra's help I'm sure we could make plans for it."

"I don't know how well Electra will be able to help with that." Link told her. "Electra has a variety of knowledge, but I don't think she's highly trained in mechanical physics."

"If she doesn't, I'm sure Shad might be able to help, or even a Goron that knows about architecture and mechanical physics… that's a long name."

"Yea, I guess it is, Don taught me it." he said a little sadly. He missed the times he had with the man. His thoughts were about to spin into a never ending spiral of depression but stopped as someone appeared ahead of them. Epona neighed and went up on her back legs causing him to almost fall off. He got control again and his patrol stopped. Link took a second look again and recognized the light purple hair of the person even though they were still pretty far away coming closer. He clenched his jaw as the figure didn't seem to have a care in the world that it was literally twelve verses one. Not that Link could say much as he had worse odds, but still. He wished he still had the Twili Shard, maybe then he could see if the man could live without a throat. It would be an interesting experiment.

A sly smile formed on the figure's face as he grew near and Link jumped off his horse. "Stay on your horses and prepare to leave."

"But General Link-" one of the squad members started but he just glared up at them.

"This is not negotiable. When I give the signal, take Zelda back to Castle Town."

"Y-yes, sir."

"Like you could keep me busy long enough for them to leave with," the man with purple hair started as his red eyes seemed to light up as he looked passed Link. "My Zelda."

"You should have stayed in that snow grave." Link growled.

"It was rather bothersome, but if that was your best attempt, I can't image what you plan to do this time, considering the lack of that Canadian human and her natural element."

"But you are in mine." Link said drawing his sword. "And you aren't taking Zelda."

"Like you could stop me."

"I bet I could."

Vaati sent spells at him which he easily deflected back with his blade. His blade was Evil's bane meaning evil magic couldn't affect it. It may not be enough to defeat Vaati, but it was enough to keep his spells from touching him as well as keep Vaati busy. Link doubted the sorcerer was immune from his own magic as well as his sword was. Eventually, Vaati was nailed by one of the attacks Link sent back causing a small explosion. The smoke cleared and Vaati was getting up from a kneeling position looking pretty pissed off. A sneer formed as the sly grin was long gone.

"Filthy creature…" the sorcerer growled. "I'm getting real tired of you getting in the way."

"This is literally the second time that we have met." Link replied getting ready for whatever Vaati was planning.

The attack stopped as everything seemed to freeze for a single moment as something pulsed through the air and it send shivers up his spine that reminded him of the monster gates as the pulse seemed to hit him from three different origin points, but at the same time were all at the same origin. Vaati didn't look as furious as he was a second ago and looked almost concerned before disappearing. Link dropped his guard and took in several breaths. He was happy that the attacked was stopped as he didn't know how well he was going to hold up. He needed sleep.

He turned up to Zelda who looked troubled. "You felt that too?"

"Yes…" She answered as she looked back where they had come from.

Link followed and felt like the pulse had come from in that general direction. There were three distinct markers that he thought he felt, but the closest was back towards Lake Hylia. Did Kalysta unleash another monster gate? And if there was for sure three spots, was there three monster gates all in different locations? That would speed up the merge without a doubt in his mind. That would be three more holes between the two dimensions which from the little bit of reading he had done in the two weeks he had in Electra's world was not a good thing. He took the chance to reflect on where the other two pulse signatures had come from and thought the next closest one would be in Faron Woods while the other was too far away to pin point. It seemed to come from everywhere but nowhere at once. Like the third disturbance had its own disturbance.

He got back on Epona not worrying about where Vaati had run off to. He probably had his own problems by the looks of it. Hopefully the next time he saw him, the sorcerer would be dead someplace. They took off back to Lake Hylia. They raced along the top of the lake when a dragon flew overhead and landed down below looking ready to attack. He looked down and stopped Epona but he couldn't see what it was engaging. He took a look around the area and realized there wasn't anything left from the disturbance other than the memory of it happening. His fears of a monster gate quickly disappeared as he looked back down at the dragon.

"What is this thing doing out here?" He asked Zelda who shook her head. He had no idea where it had come from or why and it didn't seem Zelda had an answer. The only thing he could think of was it also felt the disturbance. "What is it?"

"It's a creature known as Aquamentus." She answered him as she scanned the dragon. "It's gem is its weakness."

He nodded and got off Epona. The dragon was surprisingly large and was easy to drop down too. He got a running start and took a quick note of a man below that the dragon was engaging before barely landing on the dragon's nose. He readjusted himself as he took out his sword and a new noise came to his ears. He looked up and saw a second dragon, white with blue eyes, as it majestically roared above him. The dragon he landed on growled as it tried to shake him off and walked backwards into the water probably to change its target of attack. Link jumped off the nose of the dragon onto land before it could get to far in the water. He didn't feel like swimming today. He went to attack Aquamentus when the man behind him told the white dragon to attack. To Link's surprise, the dragon did just that and a white beam left its fangs and the gem cracked before it shattered without trouble. Link looked up in awe at the sight of the dragon's beauty. How could a man control such a beast? His attention was drawn from the white dragon to the enemy one as it moaned and collapsed in the water, exploding into nothingness. Link looked at his sword before putting it away. He didn't need it anymore, at least he hoped.

He turned to the man. The male looked about his age though much tall with brown hair and the same color of blue eyes as they looked down at him not looking all that amused. Not that Link blamed him, he wouldn't be amused either if a dragon came from nowhere to try and eat him. The man had human ears, not Hylian and a very outlandish, white vest coat that fanned out behind him like it was a cloak blowing in the wind with what looked to be blood all over it. His pants and long sleeve shirt were black with some sort of card around his neck. Link wondered why the man had random belts attached to his legs and arms for no reason. "I'm surprised, not too many people have monsters working against other monsters."

"My dragon does what I command." The man replied as he looked him over. "Who the hell are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**And you thought this was short, HA! Enjoy…**_

 **Chapter 8**

Link went to respond when footsteps reached his ears. He turned to the steps as a male with even more outlandish multi-colored hair of red, black and blond walked back holding a woman in a restrained position. His clothes were white for the most part minus some dirt like he was tossed around earlier with blue trimming. He had a strange device on his arm. He looked over at the other man and realized they both had it. He looked back to the spikey haired man. Maybe he shouldn't have put his sword away.

"I got her," The crazy haired man stated almost exhausted. "Hopefully this time, she won't run away again."

"Using such a cheap trick you might want to add." The girl spat angrily. She obviously was not happy and Link prepared himself for the worst, because why not. He was already exhausted enough, why not add some strangers who had a dragon on their side to top it off. Maybe he should have taken Zelda's advice and stayed, the patrol could have waited until he was rested. Though, both of the men looked like they were attacked by a bunch of rogue Bullbos before rolling down the cliff to the grassy plain, almost like he did, without the Bullbos.

"Yes, so cheap that you couldn't see coming. Personally I didn't know why I didn't think about it before."

"That's because you are slow and needed to have your skull rattled a little first." The other male mocked his partner.

"Hey! What is going on here?" Link asked interrupting them. "Release the girl."

The white dragon lowered itself to the ground and growled in defense. The brown hair male smirked. "Yeah, I think I'll pass on that."

Link eyed the dragon while paying full attention to the taller man. "Explain to me what she has done wrong then." He needed details before he attacked, he really didn't want to deal with the dragon that was defending its master.

"Yes, where do we start on that then?" the man turned to the lady in some emotion, but Link couldn't tell from his demeanor other than he seemed very angry at the woman. "But I don't have the time to list everything, so I'll cut to the chase. Leave us be and you won't get hurt or you can attempt to stop us with your pathetic sword and probably be my dragon's best meal of the day. Your choice."

Link drew his sword and shield, his sword was not pathetic and second, he wasn't going to leave a girl behind if she didn't do anything wrong. It was only a matter of time before bandits would take advantage of the situation, ones that survived piles of monsters that is. "I've fought bigger."

"Blue-Eyes-" The man started but was interrupted as footsteps entered Link's ears.

"Enough!" Zelda's voice rang throughout the air majestically cutting off the man with the dragon named Blue-Eyes. "There is no point to a needless fight."

"I second that." The spikey hair man agreed as he looked at his partner. The brown haired man rolled his eyes in annoyance. "All we want is to find a few of our comrades, this woman here misplaced them and needs to be held responsible for her actions."

"We don't have time for some diplomatic conversation." The other man argued. "If you don't remember correctly, Regan was shot and is probably bleeding out some place."

Shot? Maybe the woman was responsible for that as well. The taller man seemed a little more aggressive over some misplaced comrades. Maybe he had misjudged the real enemy in the situation. But he needed more details before picking sides. "Who is Regan?"

"None of your business."

"They could help," The shorter one mumbled probably presuming Link wasn't able to hear in on the conversation. Thanks to his experiences of being a wolf, they were mistaken.

"We can find her quicker without them." The other one said louder finalizing the decision.

"Do you know where anything is, sir?" Zelda continued to press on the questions like she had done earlier to him. "The popular spots, the underground routes, the trades, the meeting stops, the hide away areas, the creatures that walk this land? Do you any of them?"

The tall one didn't answer.

"Well you must surely know the towns, the divisions, who to ask for answers, the currency at which they ask for such valuable information."

Silence.

"Well, it looks like they are not requiring our assistance."

"Seems that way… but what of the woman?" Link asked as he narrowed his eyes. He was missing something. He looked other the two men and found a gun in the tall one's hand. "Wait, I know of this weapon."

"Well if you do, Then I hope you realize that I will gladly use it on anyone who gets in my way."

"Zelda," Link said ignoring the man's threat. "They're from Electra's world."

She remained silent as she thought about it. This was definitely someone that was not expected, but it explained the disturbance and why it was like the monster gates.

"Zelda?" the tri-colored male started. "You mean the princess from the games?"

"She's a queen." Jerom corrected.

"My apologies."

Link starting to get the jest that the smaller male was much politer and regal than the other one, but at the same time the tall one seemed to give off a lord like presence. Who were these people?

"Stop acting so nice to them." The tall one warned. "I don't care if they are a god; we're wasting time with all your little conversation attempts."

"Seto," So that's what the tall one was called. "She's the queen of Hyrule." Seto sighed as the tri-colored male turned to the woman. "Your brother is in a game universe?"

"It's a dimension, stupid pharaoh," the woman growled. Link became confused because he remembered very vaguely that pharaoh was a title for a king from some ancient kingdom but he didn't remember what it was or why it confused him. He let it go as the woman continued. "And you dragging me along is not going to help you find your little buddies, so how about you just leave me here."

"Like hell we are. What timeline is this?" Seto demanded but the woman was silent.

"This is the Twilight Princess game, at least in your world." Link answered putting his sword away. They weren't a threat, just very lost and probably very confused all with the power to have a dragon. What a wonderful combination. "Or at least a couple of years later."

Seto seemed skeptical as he narrowed his eyes at him. "How can we trust you?"

"You know those pyramids that started glowing for no apparent reason off of Florida?" Link started, he was sure that if the man had a gun, he probably had access to the news as well.

"Maybe…"

"That was because of an incident that happened when I was in your world."

"You were… when?" Pharaoh asked.

Link didn't want to go into details as the incident might have caused the end of two worlds but he answered the when. He needed to know how they got into his world and made even more holes between the two realms. "Several months ago, point is, you got here somehow right? Who was it?"

"This bitch right here, look some douchebag didn't waltz in and kidnap us, this was this chic's fault because she is insane and needed to find her brother in another god damn dimension that could have killed everyone that wanted nothing to do with any traveling." Seto answered enraged.

"Does it look like I care, my plan worked." The female challenged. "You are all freaks of nature anyway, why not use you to get what I needed."

Link wasn't against violence, especially towards females, but this woman seemed like a real piece of work and something really wanted him to smack the woman upside the head with his sword.

Fortunately, Zelda settled his thoughts. "Come back with us to Castle Town, we felt a disturbance when you arrived and expected the worse. Lucky for us, it was just a low boss from a different timeline. There are several of us wandering about that felt the disturbances both good and evil. I'm sure someone has found your comrades and taking them back to Castle Town as well. It is the safest location to meet and the most guarded so if there is anyone wounded they can take time to recover."

Pharaoh didn't even think about it as he opened his mouth. "We agr-"

"No," the taller one interrupted bluntly.

"Seto! There are evil things lurking about and whether or not you choose to acknowledge that is your own decision. I know for a fact that I do not have the energy to be summoning monsters to look for everyone and protect ourselves from other monsters and other assorted mishaps that are most certainly going to come our way."

"Just because your royal ass doesn't have the energy to deal with your missing shadow magic doesn't mean I can't."

Link congratulated himself on the fact that he did figure out that Pharaoh was royalty.

"Don't listen to me then and think about what Regan and Mokuba would do if they found out that you were killed because you were stressing yourself looking for Regan. Mokuba would most certainly be pissed and Regan would probably blame herself, again."

"With the amount of time that has passed, which we have no idea I might add, she might already be dead meaning your sister is also probably dead, again!"

How can someone die again?

Pharaoh seemed like he was hit hard as he looked at the woman and sighed. "I think they are both fine. They have each other and that is more than what they need. Even against monsters, Nile can summon stuff to get Regan to safety."

Summon? What the hell were they talking about? He didn't hear or read or know of anything from Electra's world that had summon methods to deal with monsters.

"If she has the juice to do it."

"I'm going to Castle Town and you're coming with me."

"You and what dragon."

"I would summon Millennium Dragon to destroy yours, but that would probably kill you and then I would have to deal Mokuba and Regan." He answered. "So let's go and use your bloodlust for later."

Seto looked up at his dragon and seemed to realize that it was the best option. "Fine, but your little final say ends once we reach Castle Town."

"I never had such power."

"Bull."

"Awe, you guys are so adorable." The woman cooed and Link flinched as Seto hit her on her neck area and she dropped unconscious.

"I don't usually hit girls, but I will do it again without hesitation just for her." Seto stated.

"I don't classify her as a girl." Pharaoh said his opinion. "She's a Knight's Templar, they have no bounds with gender."

"A Templar?" Link questioned. It had to be a coincidence that Jason just happened to be a Templar as well. Or maybe it wasn't.

"Yes a Templar," Seto growled. "What has that got to do with anything in your world?"

Link turned to Zelda before turning back to the tall man. There couldn't have been a coincidence. She was looking for her brother and she seemed pretty positive that she had arrived in the right location and Jason just happened to be a Templar that was shoved into this world because of Dean. "I think we know who her brother might be."

"Wonderful, I don't care."

"But-"

"Link," Zelda interrupted and he stopped.

"Your name is Link?" Seto questioned.

"Yes…" he could see where this was going.

"Seto…" Pharaoh warmed before Seto could say something.

Link cleared his throat. "You guys have a friend you said that was injured, is she familiar with this world?"

"Very." Seto and Pharaoh replied.

"She should be fine…"

"Why the dramatic pause?" Seto glared. "Is there something that is a little different?"

"It's best to explain on the way, the faster we get to Castle Town, the better we can handle the situation and prioritize things."

Link went to walk up the path when the dragon growled stopping him from going forward. He didn't appreciate the creature watching over his every movement. "No, explain it to me now. What is the catch?"

"Look, we don't have time to diplomatically discuss anything and I'm not in the mood. I've already had a long night and your arrival has probably started something that was probably still cooking." Link told him exhaustedly. He was going to sleep as soon as he got to Castle Town and dealt with the newest problem on his plate. He wished sometimes that he was heartless to abandon people that obviously needed his help but refused it, but he didn't. It was probably better in the long run.

"Looks like a personal problem."

"You want an explanation, you can come now or you can stand there and get killed by something while the rest of them leave while I explain every detail. I can stand here all day; it makes no difference to me." He was done, he was up this long, he didn't need to leave. Vaati was gone and his plans for when he got back was sleeping. If standing out here to tell the story in great detail so Zelda could go home and get the sleep she needed, then so be it.

Seto look like he was about to retaliate when a bunch of Kargaroc flew over the rock wall. The soldiers around Zelda started to prepare arrows sluggishly and Link went to grab his sword as the man in front of him sighed.

"Blue-Eyes, get rid of those things."

The white dragon looked upwards and Link watched it charge its attack blasting most of the Kargarocs out of the sky. They disappeared once they hit the ground not leaving any loot behind. Not that he needed it; his wallet wasn't exactly crying for mercy at the moment.

"You missed some." Pharaoh stated.

"If at first you don't succeed," Seto started as the dragon attacked the remainder. "Blast them with your Blue-Eyes again."

"How long did that take for you to be able to use that line?"

Link wondered if the man in front of him had an obsession with his dragon if that was the response that Pharaoh gave. He didn't get to ask as the man tossed woman's body over to the messy haired man and turned to Zelda. Link felt like he was purposely being ignored, which was fine by him. He didn't want to deal with Mr. Attitude anyway. Though, Zelda now did which was not what he had in mind. "We'll head to Castle Town, but on the condition you throw this woman in a very secure cell until I find Regan and can deal with her appropriately."

"We have cells that can hold anyone." Zelda responded. Link was surprised how well she was tolerating this Seto guy, but then again, this was Zelda he was thinking of. His mind must have been all muddled if he was surprised by anything at this point.

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Even a Templar won't make it out of the ones made for powerful sorcerers; she will be contained there when we get to Castle Town."

"Good." The man huffed. Finally, the man was happy for something. Now all he needed to do was have some manners towards Zelda and Link would also be happy. But he did know where the man was coming from. He would be in a particularly awful mood if he was missing some comrades.

"Milady, you are going to dishonor you like this?" Jerom questioned getting ready to draw his sword.

Link was about to tell him that it was fine, but Zelda beat him to it.

"He is concerned about his comrades," She replied turning to the path slightly hinting towards Seto and himself. "Even the most mannered man can be untasteful when they are in distraught."

"Still…" Jerom muttered and Link just shook his head. It was not something that needed to be pressed, both Zelda and he just wanted to rest and this was the quickest way to do it now that Seto was actually cooperating.

"Let's go," the man he was just thinking about started as he rolled his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 9**

Link followed closely beside him he was pretty sure they had good intentions, but just in case they weren't, he could easily deal with the extremely tall man.

The man looked slightly down on him. "So, we are on our way, start talking."

"This still isn't the best place…" he started. He was hoping to be on horses before he started his tale, but it was a good time to start nonetheless. "But, I did say I would. Look, I don't know who this Regan is to you, but there are certain parts of Hyrule right now that are a little dangerous."

"How dangerous? Like regular monsters or abundant boss ones."

"Both, and sometimes in hordes. If you said she was injured and she ended up alone; it's possible even with all the knowledge of this place she has won't help her." He didn't want to make it so blunt at the fact that she might be dead, but his sugar was out of his coating part to his filter.

"Places like where?"

"Any place that doesn't have a spring so, that eliminates here as one of the four spots. There are two more in Faron and Ordon Province respectively in the south and another in the west in Kakariko Village. If she landed someplace on Death Mountain, the Gorons may have helped her get to a hot spring, that is if she appeared where a Goron would be."

"What the hell is a hot spring going to do for a gunshot victim?"

"It's a magic spring, so a lot." Link explained. He was slowly losing his impatience with the man. They were now having a two-way conversation, not going down the wrong way on a one-way street. "If she landed in the Zora's Domain, they might have already sent her to Castle Town for treatment by a human doctor and in that case potions would be administered." Seto looked extremely concerned for a split second. "No, they won't kill her. They work very well."

"How well?" Seto was awfully uninformed about everything.

"Like being stabbed though the chest by a giant snake's tail and it mending bones, muscle and skin tissue well." He replied giving his best example he had with the horrible tasting drinks.

"Sounds like it hurt." Pharaoh stated apparently catching on the personal experience.

"My body went into shock at the time, so it hurt for a tiny but, lucky for me, I had a friend that gave me several potions. Which was great, until I was stabbed, again, apparently."

"Bad day?"

Link nodded. "Bad day."

"So the potions can deal with bullet wounds?"

"Yes, but if she landed in Snow Peak, Hyrule Field or Gerudo Desert, she's probably not going to make it unless someone finds her first." He stated adding a bit of warning into his tone, he apparently still had that function which was nice. "But even then, not everyone that could come across her are good."

"Who else would find her?"

"On to the second problem she's not aware of." He stated as they reached the top of the long climb to the horses. He looked at the horses to the number of passengers and he sighed silently, looked like they were going to have to share-

"Get on before I change my mind." Seto interrupted his thoughts. Link turned to the taller man and realized he wasn't talking to him. The messy haired man climbed up the dragon with the unconscious woman with ease once it lowered itself to the ground. Link was about to turn to get on Epona and realized she wasn't where she had been a few second before. He looked around and find her nose butting Seto's head. Link held back a laugh as the man turned around with surprise. Epona wasn't helping him keep himself together as she attempted to eat Seto's hair. His assumptions were right on the rupee, if Epona liked the brown hair brute, then he wasn't so much of a brute after all.

"You put on a brute act," Zelda said softly which Link thought he saw her trying to hold back a laugh as she climbed on her horse. "But Epona knows you're a good person deep down."

"That might be pushing it." The man responded rubbing Epona's nose and Link rubbed her side trying to get her to stop bugging. "Go away."

Epona snorted and left Link's side brushing against Seto and shoved him aside taking him off-balance.

"God damn horse…"

"Take it as a compliment." Link told him feeling proud of himself for not laughing at Epona's antics as he got on her back. "There are very few people she actually likes."

"And you just happen to be one of them," Pharaoh called from on top of the dragon.

"You can walk if you want!" Seto called back and the other man disappeared chuckling. Link watched Seto swiftly walk onto his dragon's clawed hand. The man was downright regal, but his mannerism said business, though, Link guessed there could have been some bastard lords out there, Ganondorf and Zant were good examples of that. Whatever the case was, both of the men were regal like, Pharaoh more so of the two since he was actually royalty of some sort. Whatever their past was, he was probably going to hear about it eventually if their paths were the same. "So, what are these other problems."

Link was about to answer when they got to the bridge and the dragon flew passed obviously not fitting on it. The dragon joined back with them only to have to fly above them due to the high cliff sides. Link was getting tired of waiting and he could tell Seto's patience, if the man had any, was gone.

"What other problems are there that a fanatic wouldn't know about?"

"A few extra characters," Link started finally able to make sure they weren't going to separate so he didn't have to repeat himself. "These… creatures are not in the history that she would know."

"Just say it and I'll let you know whether or not she would know."

He sighed, "I'm not sure how familiar you are with how the dimensions work, but this one is parallel to yours, and I'm going to presume several others. This world used to be the same as yours before the goddess Hylia with the help of a second goddess, Themis, separated them to save the world from utter destruction."

"She would be familiar with both goddesses, but I don't see where you going with this."

"The two worlds had an evil that together would take hold the Triforce, the power of the gods, to create a hellish world and possibly rule not only this world, but several others. Themis sacrificed her divinity to keeping your world safe by fusing with a mortal who was in line for becoming the Hero of Themis at the time. The creature that was brought back to your world was a human who fell in love with the demon king, Demise, and became known as Leviathan."

"That is conflicting considering a little over a year ago, I helped destroy Leviathan."

"It's possible that your world had a creature of its own that was named after her." Zelda told him. "Leviathan of this story was a mortal named, Kalysta. She was sealed inside a pyramid and used as an energy source for a city named Atlantis. Once the city was destroyed, it was a matter of time before Kalysta would regain her energy to be able to break out of her prison. Whatever creature it was you killed in your world was from your world alone, Kalysta is from both and probably a lot older and a lot stronger."

"Alright," Pharaoh started slightly scaring Link as he looked up to the voice and saw the man sitting on the dragon's shoulder. "So the Leviathan creature we killed, was not the original… is it possible it was a manifestation of Kalysta?"

"More than likely," She continued. "The city was a magically protected city of the gods, only something of equal or stronger than the gods of your world would have been able to destroy it when the city was at its weakest. Since Themis was waiting to be reborn again when the creature was born, she would have not been able to defend against it."

Seto looked up at Pharaoh and Link watched a silent conversation take place before he turned back to Zelda. "So this Kalysta, Leviathan, is running around? Where is she now so we can get rid of her."

Link was taken aback at his proposal. He wasn't expecting the two strangers to want to get their hands in Hyrule's affairs.

"It's not that simple."

"She's a giant serpent, a world eater; how can you not know where she is?"

"She has a Hylian form, a human form and a serpent form. She was able to open rifts between our two worlds and move about them. She could be anywhere at this point."

"Well isn't that lovely."

"The good news though is that she was spotted earlier today terrorizing a bar." Link decided to add, though he wasn't sure why Seto thought it would be so easy to find her. "So that means she is probably going into her plan."

"And this is good because?" Pharaoh asked.

"We have an idea on who she's looking for meaning she will hopefully be leaving your companions alone for the moment."

"Good, now what's the catch?"

They've obviously been playing the save the world game before. Link rolled his shoulders. "There's a demon running around trying to merge the two worlds together."

"Is he working for anyone?"

"Not that we are aware of… he's been here since the beginning, before the worlds were separated. Why do you ask?"

"We have a demon of our own." Seto decided to answer after a moment of silence. "One that I have a feeling will be coming to visit once he realizes his crush is missing."

"You guys have one of those too?" Link said flatly, he was getting real tired of just the one, but it turned out there were more like him. What happened to the old fashion sealed demons in graveyards were they were dead set on murdering him? "What is with demons these days?"

"What do you mean?" the spikey haired man questioned.

"The demon that has been pulling all the strings is an incubus, that according to your language, has leveled up."

"That doesn't sound good considering incubi and succubae are considered the weakest of demons in our world."

"He has this thought in his head that he wants to get together with Electra, a girl from your world… his obsession brought forth other things like the awakening of Leviathan and now the two worlds slowly combining as well as the revival of Demise." He replied more aggressive than he would have liked.

Seto picked up on his tone. "You sounds pretty pissed, considering."

"Well, you probably would be too if an evil version of yourself was traveling around with your travel companion and a lustful sorcerer was trying to take your gi-" Link stopped himself to correctly say what he wanted to say. He felt embarrassed for his brain to even start saying girlfriend. It was Delilah's fault. If Zelda asked about it later, that was the story he was sticking to. "Your queen. The point is, Dean has done enough damage and so far we can't find any weaknesses to him. Electra has tried shooting him, he stopped the bullets in the air. He's been blown up, turned an innocent baby dragon into an adult monster and he can go between our worlds and transform into someone else. I don't know if he can actually shapeshift into other people though. If he could it wouldn't surprise me."

"This incubus sounds annoying, but have you not figure his shapeshifting techniques, he must have appeared in other places?"

"We've only witnessed one form, a geeky computer genius, very large. We only know of this form from a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"It was a projection of what Dark Link was watching." Zelda told them before Link could giving him a small breather. They were asking a lot more questions that Link thought they were going to.

"So… this Dark Link is your evil half?" Pharaoh asked like he was trying to understand the situation.

"He is his own person; he just has all the knowledge and experience of every lifetime I've had." Link explained, he could practically feel the bastard watching over his shoulder like a bug. His head started to hurt. "He was just a shadow, but until recently, that has changed."

"So he's mortal too." Seto concluded.

"Unfortunately, and as much as I would like to be rid of him as much as he wants me dead, Hyrule and Earth have a better chance of surviving with his cooperation." He almost stabbed himself for actually saying that out loud. But it was true nonetheless.

The tall man laughed like it was joke of the week. Apparently he had experience with dark halves before. "You think he's going to help you?"

"He's got someone to look after and has been doing so for a while, so yes when push comes to shove. He's not immune as he would like to think." Zelda stated. "He is a required sacrifice for Leviathan's plan for Demise's resurrection. I'm certain that his mortal being is allowing him to understand how people feel and not pure rage, pain and murder."

"What he is, is an idiot." Link growled. He very much disagreed on the subject. Dark Link might have been growing soft, but he seriously doubted that the shadow would ever understand how it felt to really feel anything other than rage and bloodlust. "And a murdering bastard that has no kind emotions left. He is a broken puppet with no puppeteer."

"And yet you are letting him take care of someone?" Pharaoh questioned and Link regretted not holding back his temper. "Someone that seems rather important to you."

"It wasn't my decision… She made it and…"

"You can't face her because of an incident."

"No, I can't. The one good thing about having someone follow up on you every three seconds is that they know about the guilt, and they can feel it."

"So you are influencing him to do what you can't?"

"Yes... I suppose… but I think it's of his own choice to do what he is doing. Something happened that night when he became mortal… definitely more of a … how do you say this… a bit of a bitch is what you would say." Link answered pleased that he found a word that they would understand without him going into detail. Though, until now he thought that Dark Link was really acting on his own. Now he wasn't so sure. Was Link really influencing his shadow so easily? "It doesn't matter, as soon as this is all over, he is going to try and kill me and I won't hesitate to finish him."

"So Dark Link is the lustful one?" Seto asked cautiously.

"No, the fourth player is. Vaati, he's the one that is lustful. Several girls have gone missing and found later on, but he's been going after mostly Hylian over human so you shouldn't be worried."

"I'm still worried, Regan has a certain… charm to her that draws in unwanted attention. So what are the odds of this Dean and Vaati finding her?"

"Extremely high if they know about her." Zelda replied. "But as of now, someone sent a monster to you so they know about your arrival, but I don't know if they were watching what your potential could be."

"Perfect…"

Whatever surprises that these two men had, it was long gone now most likely.


	10. Chapter 10 Lost

_**Okay! I did it! I finally finished the chapter for Dark Side of a Writer, finished the chapter for Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul, finished these chapters, and I finished Sacred Soul chapter one. You can find the new story on Fiction Press under my name thing… I worked long and hard on it so… please don't hurt me… constructive criticism is nice, but don't bash it like it's your rival in Super Smash Bros. I'll post the link after this little thing if you want to read it and on my profile page right at the top. Thank you all for your patience and for continuing to read my stuff. I hope you enjoy. s/3284217/1/Sacred-Soul**_

 **Chapter 10  
Lost**

Hyrule Castle appeared over the horizon as Link could practically feel his pillow on his face. It was a wonderful feeling of being so close to his bed. Their trip after the discussion was rather silent as their two guests thought over the situation. A few Kargarocs came and died from Seto's dragon which Link quickly found out it was a female after getting an earful from the dragon's master. Seto wasn't obsessed at all with the dragon; he probably had some statues made of it if he had the money or even an aircraft if he could. The thought amused him then, but now he was ready to let the two do their own thing once they had found a good place for them to stay. Zelda had offered a place in the castle, but Pharaoh insisted someplace with a lot of traffic. They stopped at the bridge into Castle Town and Seto dismissed his dragon and it disappeared. Link was about to ask where it went, but he got distracted at the fact they still had to deal with an unconscious woman they promised to place in a cell. He ordered two of the squad members to take her and they obliged. Link got off Epona and handed her off to the guards posted at the gate, he doubted that he would need Epona for quick access for the rest of the night, but just in case. Zelda did the same and two of the guards disappeared. Seto walked passed him to one of the other guards stationed and Link facepalmed himself. He could hear the armor start to rattle with each step the tall man took and it was only a matter of time before he noticed as well.

"Are you trembling in fear?"

There it was.

"Yes-I mean, no…" The guard stuttered. "You aren't scary with your dragon and are most definitely safe in  
Castle Town."

The tall man turned to Zelda. "Who does the hiring around here?"

"Dead," She answered and Link winced at her sharp tone, though he doubted anyone else noticed. It was a tone that she gave a subtly of notice to when she wasn't happy about something, usually when she was being questioned or in this case, talking about her commander that died in the Faron Wood Battle.

"Oh, I can't imagine why."

"It's not their fault, Hyrule was at peace for a long time so the guard's quality was for the sake of patrolling and keeping up laws." Link explained hopefully trying to keep his queen from outright murdering the man in front of them in cold blood with a blade or light arrow. "Not monsters, but they are improving."

"I don't want to know what they were like before."

"Probably a little like you when I beat you in Duel Monsters." Pharaoh grinned.

Link smirked as the tall one glared. He didn't know what Duel Monsters was but it sounded like a fun game, at least, that's what he thought it was. Seto turned back to the guard. "Have you seen a brunette girl with blonde streaks with green or blue eyes about this high come through here?"

Link gave him a questioning look. It was one of the weirdest descriptions he had ever heard. How can someone have two different eye colors? Perhaps in different lighting like Zelda's were. Sometimes they were green and other times, blue. He looked at where the man was holding his hand for a few moments and realized the girl was particularly short compared to the rest of them. Regan must have been just a child. He looked up at the tall man. No wonder he was that concerned about his companion, and not just because she was injured, she was just a kid. Suddenly he felt bad for not helping more than he had.

"N-not since I started, Milord… Please don't hurt me with your dragon."

Milord? Gods, his night guards needed work on their courage if they were scared of Seto, not that he wasn't intimidating, but not enough to be called a title of the highest respect.

"It would be insulting to my dragon to attack you with her. I'd be using someone on your level, like a puffball."

"Stop picking on the guard, Seto." Pharaoh intervened. "Maybe we should ask the last patrol group to see if they saw her."

"Yes, they might know, very intimidating lots, they do most of the fighting and keeping track of who comes and goes." The guard replied still shaking in his armor.

Link stood next to Zelda. "I apologize for not getting our troops prepared faster."

"You're doing the best you can, they are better than before."

"Still, the night guard are inexcusable, I know they are great for warning, but the day guard needs to rest as well."

"What do you intend on doing then?"

"Gather the night guard and start their training, my training patrols can join them, maybe then they will have a sense of dignity."

Zelda giggled slightly beside him and he gave her a confused look. "Sorry, I must be exhausted. I'll join you tomorrow, it would be easier with two leaders instead of one."

"It will probably take two."

Seto turned to them and Link figured he wanted to go to the day guard. Zelda and him led the way for the two to the inside gate. He sighed silently, he had a lot of work cut out for him in the morning and yet, he needed to get through the night. So much for a long night's rest. Link caught sight of the day patrol taking off their helmets and a few stretching as they took off some of their armor. He felt bad for the day guard, there were two groups for the day patrol, but if a raid happened during the evening, their break was usually interrupted to get ready for battle. He was going to have to get the night crew into shape quickly. It had been quiet lately, which usually wasn't a good sign. Zelda stopped next to him and the day guard bowed before her.

"Rise…" She told them and Link realized how tired she sounded. If his search for Seto's and Pharaoh's missing companions was going to last all night and she insisted on coming, he was going to lock her in her room. As unhappy as she would be with him, he was more concerned for her wellbeing. "Any news on today?"

"The woman who attacked Telma's Bar hasn't returned, very quiet for the rest of the day since the events this morning."

"Excellent, any new arrivals?"

"Just a few from the mountains, the monsters have apparently made their way up there. There are two… creatures that were among them."

"Creatures?"

"Yes, large furry creatures, but they could speak. The male one has been making soup for his stay, it's incredible." The solider said with a bit of a smile. Link could already guess on who it was just from the mentioning of soup. "Thankfully he brought his own food reserves; I don't know how long was going to last with the amount of arrivals coming in by the day."

"Most likely Yeto and Yeta. It must be getting pretty bad up there if they have left their home." Link stated just above a mumble to Zelda. He wasn't happy to hear about the food reserves either. If the guard is worried about having enough to last the month and there are still more people coming, would they have enough to feed their army to prepare against the enviable. The attacks from the mountains also worried him. Having to get people from so far away to come to a single location meant only one thing. "They are preparing for an attack."

"Looks like we came at a good time." Pharaoh whispered to his companion though Link doubted he was supposed to be listening to it as Seto grunted but made no comment.

"Hopefully this is just the monsters having a better advantage of getting to and from places and not a planned arrangement." Zelda suggested just above a mutter grabbing his attention.

"Perhaps…" he didn't believe that for a second, and she didn't either. "But in the meantime, I can say personally that the soup is amazing and fulfilling. Do you want to try some before the council meeting you are planning?"

Zelda gave him a look of surprise that he figured she was going to have a council meeting before heading to bed before smiling. "I'd appreciate that." She turned to the soldier, "Anyone else?"

"Electra and Dark Link also returned."

"Electra?" Pharaoh asked, why was he questioning the name now? Link was positive he had said it earlier, so what was different?

"You remember something?" Seto asked and Pharaoh nodded.

"Something familiar about the name… I could have sworn I've heard it before."

Maybe he had missed what he had said earlier and he was just hearing it now. Though, Link was positive he had said Electra's name several times since they met.

"Probably because it's a name of a Greek goddess and a comic book hero."

"Yes… but that's not where I heard it."

"Well, if they're back, either something happened or Dark did something." Link growled in the silence of Pharaoh's thoughts. He didn't know about the origins of Electra's name and found it ironic that it was the name of a goddess, but he couldn't settle with the idea of Dark Link being back so early. The two of them were supposed to be checking out the graveyard. "Please tell me he's in the cells."

"At the bar, Sir Link, drinking his milk." The guard replied and Link was worried on what brought them back so soon.

"Tell me he isn't actually sitting in a bar drinking milk." Seto said. "Because that is the least emo thing I've heard about this guy,"

"It's ninety proof in your world." Link said turning to him, it wasn't exactly what he would use to pour into cereal let alone drink constantly. One or two glasses of it after a rough day was enough to settle any sort of stress he had for a few hours.

"And if he's the same size you are…" he sized up the green hero. "He must be very drunk."

"I wish, maybe he could be arrested for being drunk in public. For some reason he can't get drunk."

"There was the time he got a bit tipsy." Zelda reminded him. "Still able to fight though and won a drinking challenge."

"The only challenge he'll ever win."

"This guy sounds like a bundle of joy, now." Seto started grabbing the soldier's attention. "Did a girl with brown hair with blonde streaks with green or blue eyes come through here."

"Besides the queen…" The guard pondered in thought before realization spread across his face. "Wait! Electra and the Shadow did come in with a girl."

"And this didn't come to mind before?!"

He let the worry of their early return leave, if it was one of Seto's companions, it made sense that they would return instead of a bundle of bad news.

"W-well no, the two of them often bring in people who they have rescued." The guard stuttered under his glare. "Now that I think about it, she looked at lot like you, just as scary."

"What did you do to make her scary, look up her skirt?" Seto asked almost sounding curious.

Link was also curious, the guard blushed and Link could see what had actually happened by putting everything together.

"Well I wouldn't say that, one of my men might have pointed it out as it happened when she got off Electra's horse- oh gods please spare my men!"

"You all attempted to look up my sister's skirt?!"

He knew the guards would never do it on purpose, but from Seto's rage, he doubted that the man could tell the difference, especially since it was his sister. Link was about to intervene when Pharaoh stepped in grabbing the taller man's arm.

"Calm down. She probably gave them what they deserved. Besides we know there was nothing to see because it's a skort."

"I swear it was by accident and we meant no offence." The guard pleaded.

"Whatever," Seto said tugging his arm out of Pharaoh's hold. "Where is she now?"

"Also at the bar, Milord, sorry, Milord."

At least they hadn't run in fear yet. Link sighed, he was going to have to have a discussion with the men later about it. Even if it was an accident, it could have been highly prevented. Dammit, he was never going to bed at this rate.

"Next time it happens; you won't have to worry about monsters anymore."

"You do realize it's an offence to threaten a guard," Link sighed, not that he actually cared about the rule, his men were in the wrong and he was too tired to enforce it. "Right?"

"Screw the rules, I have money."

"Do you have our currency?"

"Give me an hour and I'll be the richest guy in town."

"I'd like to see that."

"No... no don't give him that challenge." Pharaoh pleaded. "He is one of the richest men in our world and made a hundred thousand dollars in one investment of ten grand."

"I'll keep my money in my pocket then." Link chuckled awkwardly. He was not expecting that and he was not in the position to lose his money. He moved his rupee pouch out of view before turning to the soldiers. "This better be the first and last accident of this nature."

"Yes sir!"

"Good, rest up, the day might have been quiet but that doesn't mean the night will be. Also, gather the men in the morning in the training square, there are a few things I must discuss." He wasn't having the guard meeting tonight; it could be done in the morning.

"Uh, y-yes sir…"

The guards stood there nervously and Link realized he might have been a little too stern with his tone, but it got the point across. Zelda dismissed them with a nod and they left without a word. She sighed passing a look at Link before turning to Seto, he already knew she had guessed what his discussion will be tomorrow, but needed to be the queen that she was and apologize to their guests. Link was happy he didn't have the responsibility that she held, but sometimes he wished she would share it. "I apologize about my knights' behavior, if it was an accident like they say it was then I believe them. Lies and deceit would have destroyed this kingdom long ago if it was present within them."

"Let's just head to the bar." Seto stated and Zelda nodded.

Link whispered an apology to her as they led their guests to the bar where their companion was waiting.

"I would have as well guessed that they had intelligence enough to not point something like that out loud." Zelda whispered back. "At least you'll have that taken care of in the morning."

"You can count on it never happening again. At least teaching them basic gentlemen manners will be easier than teaching them how to stand against monsters."

"You'll probably scare it into them."

"Well, as quick as that would be, I don't want to come off like I had earlier…" He admitted. "Hopefully just talking to them about it will be enough without pulling rank on them."

"Heh, it's amazing how you refuse to use your title for them to listen to you."

"I can't just swing it around and expect them to follow me, if I did that and I required assistance, they would probably leave me behind. Just as you are kind to your subjects and gain respect through love, I as well do the same. I can't lead with soldiers who have no will to fight with me."

"How is it that I'm just finding out about this?"

"I guess because we've never had any problems with girls in short skirts getting off horses until now."

Zelda smiled. "Probably."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They turned down the alleyway into Telma's courtyard and down the stairs. Link reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to tell Seto and Pharaoh that they were almost at the bar when the door slammed open. Link watched a twelve-year-old girl from the bar sprint at full speed and leaped into Seto's chest. Link was surprised at the tall man's reflexes as he caught her and he returned the hug she gave. He smiled, it was nice to see that they were reunited, and that Seto had the ability to show affection.

"You're okay!" the brunette with blonde streaks exclaimed though it sounded like she was about to cry. He took notice that her white and blue jacket and skirt had blood stains on them. He looked up at the girl and noticed that she did look pale, but he didn't know if it was normal or a lack of blood. He narrowed his eyes as he saw that she had red on the tips a lot like Pharaoh had which made him question who she was really related to.

"Of course I am," Seto told her softer than Link thought possible. The girl removed her face from his chest and Link could see that her green eyes were holding back tears. "Why ever did you think I wasn't?"

"Oh I don't know, monsters, a bunch of powerful magic demon dudes running around," she started off softly listing them on her fingers before looking up furiously. "Or how about the fact that we traveled to a goddamn different dimension using shadow magic and I thought you were killed because you never use it!"

Link winced, she was a tiny child with a loud presence. He was happy he wasn't on the other end of her sharp tongue. Though as he thought about it, she looked a lot like Zelda in some of the pictures of her as a child that he had seen in the castle. The thought freaked him out.

"Takes a little more than that to kill me." Seto replied and Link gave him a look of disbelief. What the world did these people go through before showing up in Hyrule?

"Like what? A moon falling on your face?"

"Like a moon falling on my face, but even then."

"You are impossible! What the hell took you so long to get here?!"

"I'm glad that we found one of their companions." Zelda said softly next to him as Seto was explaining his absence.

Link nodded. "So am I. Unfortunately, they said companions, meaning there is at least one more missing. Hopefully, they aren't too far and still alive."

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed drawing in his attention. "Right!"

"Because you can just forget being shot…" Seto muttered.

"At this rate I might as well be 50 Cent," she replied rolling her eyes. "I'm fine, just a flesh wound… speaking of the witch, where is she so I can burn her?"

"That seems excessive… She's unconscious in the dungeon… what's wrong?"

The girl looked down and Seto lifted her head and tears fell. Link clenched his jaw for the worse. Seto didn't seem like one to worry, not that he could say much as he just met him, but for the tall man to say something was excessive…

"Yugi and Ryou aren't with you meaning they are still out there, or dead… and… and…"

"And what?"

The girl turned to Pharaoh. "I… I haven't been able to contact Nile since I arrived… I'm sorry. S-She's not in the puzzle!"

The girl broke down and the tall man stroked the girl's hair. "It's alright; I'm sure it's just the journey…"

"I would still be able to sense her! I'm sorry, Atem, I should have… I should have done something so we weren't here!"

"Regan…" Atem, Pharaoh, whatever his name was, started. Link didn't know who Nile was, but she seemed important to the shorter man. He heard him swallow. "None of this is your fault and I'm sure she's fine. I know it and so are Yugi and Bakura."

Was it for her sake, or for his own that he was saying that out loud… the girl nodded and let Seto go. She seemed to calm herself a little bit as she wiped her face. "I hope so too…"

There was silence between them and he shivered at the temperature dropping. "We should probably head inside; the temperature is starting to drop."

Regan snapped her head in their direction her eyes going from green to blue then back to green so fast he almost didn't catch it. He was suddenly very curious on what kind of magic she was using that changed her eye color, but it wasn't the time to ask. Though, he should have said something earlier about them existing, but he also didn't want to break up their reunion, as sad as it was.

"Is that…" the girl started and Link suddenly really felt like he was on the spot like when he came out of the STAR Game and girls were always waiting for him. It made him uneased at the thought. "Oh my…"

"Yes, that is Link and Zelda… Regan…" Seto started.

Regan cleared her throat and her demeanor changed entirely which made him question if she was a child at all. "My apologies for not noticing you earlier, it's been a long day. My name is Regan and I'm Seto's sister. I also apologize for my brother's exploding ego and rudeness. I appreciate you bringing him here with Atem, your highness, Link."

"You don't need to apologize you were worried for your brother." Link started as he felt embarrassed about the modesty he was given. This girl was strange going from a messy bundle of worry to a regal stance to fit her audience. How were Seto and her even related? They looked alike for the most part, but they couldn't have been more different.

"You can call me Zelda, Regan." Zelda told her. "As for your brother, he was not as bad as you would like to believe."

"Yes he was, she's just being nice." Atem, that was what he was going to call him instead of Pharaoh, muttered and Seto turned to what Link presumed to glare at the smaller man. "You don't scare me; no one here is scared of you."

"Seto..." Regan started but didn't finish. Whatever it was, he didn't catch what the warning was for.

"Whatever," Seto turned away from her and to Zelda and himself. "I appreciate the help finding her."

"I'm just glad that at least part of your group is reunited." Zelda stated before holding an arm out towards the bar entrance. "Inside perhaps? There is much to discuss."

"Of course." Atem stated and Link led the way.

"So," Link started to settle his confusion. "How many of your comrades are missing? I heard Yugi, Bakura, and now Ryou and Nile…?"

"Ryou Bakura is his full name." Regan answered which eased his worries. One less person to find. "Just some of us, Nile and I, prefer to call him Ryou while everyone else calls him Bakura, when you meet him you can decide on what you want to call him. As for Nile…" she didn't finish.

"She's a spirit in Regan's item, she isn't someone that needs to be found." Seto answered behind him.

Link nodded, he had someone living his in shadow and Po had parts of his soul scattered across Hyrule, why not a spirit in an item. Link opened the door to the bar. He barely had time to move to the side against wall as he pushed the door shut as a dagger flew by hitting it. He followed where the weapon had come from and glared at Dark Link who pouted sitting on a chair backwards. He pulled out a second dagger.

Seto came through the door looking rather pissed. "Who the hell threw that?"

"Wasn't for you, but I kinda wish it was." Dark Link sighed from his seat playing with his second dagger and turned to Link. "Why don't you ever just drop dead, you bastard?"

"How about you learn how to aim?" He growled back, he was not in the mood for his crap tonight. Not that he ever was, but this was more than usual. "You could have killed someone!"

"That was the point… unfortunately, you brought company. Company that seems to be in a great mood I might add."

"Like you're one to talk."

"I can demonstrate how to throw one if you'd like." Seto threatened interrupting them. "I can also confidently say that it won't hit anyone but you."

Dark Link grinned showing off rather distinct canines. "Let's see whose hits first."

"Throw a dagger in my bar again and you both will be cleaning my floor with your tongues." Telma called as she came from a back room with a crate. She set it on the counter as she turned to Seto. "Oh hello, you must be Regan's brother. I guessed from her looks that you'd look fantastic, but I didn't think it would be divine. I'll give you permission this one time to throw a dagger in Dark's head."

"Come on, Telma. You can't just give special treatments to good looking guys half your age." Dark Link sighed. "That would be hypocritical considering how great I look. I'm basically your best looking customer if not the best."

"You're one of the most pain in the ass ones that's for certain. And I'm thirty, you twit. I hear about any sort of death threats within my bar against any of my guests from you again; I'm sure I'll find something else that you broke that you can replace."

"Yes ma'am." Dark Link replied whiter than the sheet he already was. Link smirked, he loved it when his shadow was put in his place. "Won't happen again."

"Better not. The next time I won't be so kind and your next purchase besides your time with your tongue to my floor will be the wine cabinet you made into kindling. That was two thousand rupees to replace."

"Seto, Atem." Regan said grabbing the short silence and Link drew his attention to her. "Meet Dark Link aka Dark, he looks like Link, but isn't."

"I didn't notice." Seto replied sarcastically. "We were given details on him and a few other fellows on the way here."

The girl nodded before looking around the room. "Electra?"

"I'm here, I was looking at a map." Electra called from the meeting room. She came out from behind and put the blanket up for the world to see behind it, and Shad, who was also back there still looking at maps not even noticing their arrival. "This is your brother?"

"Ya!" the brunette answered happily turning back to her brother. "This is Electra; she was my neighbor's cousin. We hanged out a lot when she wasn't out on police duty."

Link raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Apparently the world was smaller than he thought it was if Regan and Electra knew each other.

"You're a cop?" Seto questioned.

"Yes, I was in a special unit to deal with special members in society… like him." His old companion stated placing a hand on Dark Link's shoulder. Link prepared himself for an assault, but felt silly afterwards knowing that the shadow wouldn't dare attack her. Zelda was right, Dark Link was loyal to a fault, but it was only a matter of time… "But now I'm here still helping people from monsters."

"Dark and Electra helped me get out of a horde of monsters in Faron Woods while I was injured." The other girl explained. "On the way here I tried locating you, but with the dense magic of Hyrule and baddies, my senses were very limited."

"Turns out she isn't that big of a big shot." Dark Link muttered.

"Still toss you around." Regan hissed that reminded him that of a cat. "And I was shot and bleeding all over the place."

"I was going easy on you since you're a girl and injured."

Link turned from Regan to Dark Link. What kind of child was she if she could take on his shadow in such a position and win? Maybe these guests weren't so helpless as he thought they were.

"Sure you were, your bloodlust blinded you from seeing that she was innocent." Electra said to the male in black in annoyance before turning to Seto. "I was a little worried that Regan had lost her mind when she said she had a brother let alone two, but I'm glad that she isn't nuts and that you are alive…"

"You've obviously been living under a rock if you haven't heard the news." Seto replied bluntly.

"Well between work and being pulled into this world at the end of February, ya, you can say I wasn't in the know of Earth news."

"Seto go easy." Regan suggested. "She doesn't need you to be hounding on her over this."

"Fine…" the man said without an argument.

"Thank you…"

"Interesting," Electra sang ever so slightly. Link hadn't her mock someone like that before. "You have the president of Kaiba Corporation around your finger, that's impressive."

"Electra!" the brunette exclaimed. "Alright, I get it. Everyone is in a bad mood because today has just been horrible for all of us, but let's just set that all aside and figure out what to do with everything. And I don't have my brother wrapped around my finger, if I did, I would have taken a trip to the moon by now."

"When have you ever wanted to go to the moon?" Seto asked her.

"Around the same time I wanted a T-Rex to ride on and reenact Jurassic Park: Lost World." She sighed. "I'm going to sit down before I fall down."

"Regan-"

"I'm not injured, just there is a lot of ancient auras in here, it's going to take time to get used to."

"I'm not ancient…" Link muttered. At least, he thought he wasn't old.

"That's not what she meant." Atem reassured him with a smile, but Link saw that it was forced. He was worried about the others.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Link turned to Regan as she sat down next to a pile of maps listening intently on what Shad had to quietly say.

"I'm going to sit for a while," Atem stated breaking the silence. "Then I'm heading out to find Yugi and Bakura."

"It's dangerous to go alone." Dark Link said stretching. "Especially at night."

Since when was he helpful?

"I'll be fine, it's not the first time I've gone alone against a bunch of monsters in the dark."

"Not that I care if you take this the wrong way, but you're a bit of a pipsqueak in flashy clothing. No weapon and from what I can tell, and no horse. You'll be dead once you step outside these walls."

"Also been told that before."

"Yes and died for it." Regan challenged from her spot. Atem had died before? Link looked at their guests. They were more confusing and complex than he wished they were. "Let's not make it a second time, eh?"

"Are you not feeling the least bit of concern about them being out in that?" Atem questioned.

"Of course I am!" the girl snapped. "But I also know the world better than you do and from I've learned its more than just one world, its many with many different types of enemies with many different ways string you along the walls. I'm trying to be smart about this. I wasn't affected by the journey meaning my magic was not used as much if at all. What does that say for you?"

"She has a point." Seto stated. "You look like you were already run over once and statistics say that out all of us, being seven, eight if you included Nile, travelled here and two of them not being affected, that means the six of us got the divided amount. Do you know what a hundred divided by six is, Pharaoh?"

"Less than twenty…"

"Sixteen point six percent."

"Your brother is a walking calculator…" Electra muttered.

Seto either didn't hear her or just ignored her remark as he continued his equations that Link had no intentions of following. "We don't know how much taxation of the trip actually took, but I'm going to place seventy percent of our output plus the extra sixteen point six, plus the compensation that you took because of your experience. Yugi doesn't have the connection to the magic as well and for Nile if her soul is still alive because I seriously doubt she gave much to the total. That is looking at about a hundred percent for you."

"But-"

"You can't help anyone if you're dead." He stated crossing his arms. "But hey, if you want to go, be my guest. Just don't look back when you realize you can't even summon your stupid fur ball to defend you."

"Nrg…"

Link felt like he should say something about finding their comrades for them but Seto's sister beat him to it.

"I was going to go out later once I deducted possible locations. If that means anything…" Regan said quietly, Link turned to her as she continued looking at a map. "I know the area like the back of my hand."

"Like hell you are." Seto objected.

"I agree with your brother," Zelda said softly beside him. He guessed she was getting to her breaking point of exhaustion if she wasn't saying anything up to this point. "It's dangerous at night and very difficult to find anything out there with no moon."

"I don't need to see to find them and I'll be finding enemies before they even spot me. I may not have the largest range, but I have range nonetheless."

"Regan, I'm not allowing you to go out there. You were shot a few hours ago." Her brother continued to insist.

"And that's the magic of a spirit spring, it fixes you up like you weren't even injured.

"Doesn't give you back the blood supply at full." Link explained, she wasn't naturally pale, she really had lost a lot of blood. Letting her go out there was a death sentence. "If you were in fact shot, you would have lost a lot of blood."

"And you were battling Dark afterwards." Electra agreed with him. "You need to rest."

"I have been resting." The girl retorted halfheartedly.

"For an hour." Dark Link said cleaning his nails with his dagger. "Alright, I'll go with you."

"No." Link stated at the same time Electra, Seto and Atem did. Zelda didn't say anything, but the answer was on her face. He looked over the shadow, there was something up with him. He never volunteered for helping people with no prize at the other end.

"What? She wants to go find her little boyfriend and her other friend." Dark Link objected. "I won't hurt her, believe it or not, I've found this human feeling to keep the shrimp safe."

Link looked at him suspiciously. He shouldn't have been able to develop the need to care about someone else. With Electra, it made sense that they were two very angry people with the same goal, but Regan didn't seem like the type that appealed to Dark Link. There was some link he was missing. Heh, he just said his name. He was going to bed as soon as he found their other companions.

"The answer is still no." Seto declared.

"Why not?" Regan questioned looking away from the maps. Seto looked surprised at her answer.

"How about because he's a psychopath?"

"Maybe disturbed… not quite whole… but I wouldn't say a psychopath."

"I think you hurt yourself on the way here and definitely need to rest."

"I agree," Dark Link agreed. "I'm pretty sure I'm classified as a psychopath. I did try to kill you a few hours ago."

"Then you didn't and then you threatened to kill me because I was being a bit mouthy and after spending a couple of hours with me you have developed a bit of fondness towards me. I wouldn't say you were a psychopath, just a bit insane." She argued. "Like Deadpool."

"Deadpool? Really?" Seto questioned and she looked back at him. "This guy is nothing like Deadpool."

"I'm going whether or not you approve, and Dark can come if he wants to. I personally would like a bloodlust being with me if things get messy. Not that I can't take care of myself, but the option is nice. There is no way you can stop me."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I have a cellar you can stick her in." Telma offered. "I've used it before."

"Who did you lock down there?" Link asked her very confused and Telma just turned to look at Dark Link. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It was a test, in case more unwanted things came along, no need to have them all plan an escape. Least of all being down there with Vaati." Dark Link told him.

"What about your other two friends?" Atem asked.

"They aren't being captured, we have a weapon for one while Dean… well we hope to kill him on sight."

"So Vaati can't be killed?" Seto asked.

"You need a special sword to kill him with." Regan told him circling something on a map. Link was impressed with her knowledge of his world. It was more than Electra's from what he could tell that was for sure. Regan was becoming less and less of a child by the second and it unnerved him. "The Four Sword, a Minish made sword, that was a thing long before the Hero of Time and then found again sometime after the events of the Twili Invasion with a sealed Vaati inside from the Minish days."

"Who are the Minish?".

"A little group of people that are literally little and only children can see them."

"Children as like little little or under the age of eighteen?"

"That would be a Zelda question."

Seto turned to Zelda and she thought about it. Link didn't have the answer either, their research had only come so far and the majority was done by Zelda. "Sometime after the age of seventeen was when the children who saw the Minish could no longer see them, or at least that how the legend went."

"And since this kingdom seems like a good kingdom, you don't have children looking for them." Atem questioned and she nodded.

"I would not risk the lives of my people, especially children to look for the people who might know of the blade that has been lost for centuries. Even if they volunteered because they were orphaned, I would not allow them to do such a thing."

"So how were you going to solve Vaati?" Seto ventured.

"Beat him senseless with the Master Sword and hopefully it has some affect over time." Link said and he turned to him. "It was Electra's idea; the sword is evil's bane after all."

"You can't just substitute salt with baking soda because they are both a white substance…"

"Well it doesn't matter." Regan stated drawing Link's attention to her. "Because I have a solution to your problem."

"You do?" They all asked and she nodded.

"Since you won't allow children from your kingdom to do a children's job, you now have two of them able to find the Minish and the sword's location who aren't apart of your kingdom."

"Who exactly?" Seto asked, but Link had already guessed on who she was talking about.

"Ryou and I. We are both sixteen and our birthdays are still long off. If he is still alive, we can find the sword while we are here."

"No," Zelda disagreed which Link fully supported. "No, you have no need to go through that risk for this world."

"Well actually, from what I heard, this is affecting my world as well, which is probably why we even got here in once piece and minor problems. So yes, it is in my right to help and Ryou would say the same. You need that sword to defeat Vaati before he sweeps you up." Regan started taking her eyes off the map on the table to Zelda. "Yea, I figured out that little bit on my own. You are one of the most beautiful Hylians in Hyrule, if not the most, meaning you are his number one target."

Link stiffen, not only was this girl able to hold off Dark Link, know so much about his world, but she also had figured out that Vaati was after Zelda without being told anything in regard to it. Like a second Zelda. Link took a quick peek in the queen's direction. He couldn't bear the thought of that sorcerer taking her away. He prayed to any god that was listening in hope that she, or the rest of their group, weren't enemies.

"He isn't going to stay away forever," the child continued. "Sooner or later, he is going to attack. When he does, I think you would like to have a fire extinguisher to deal with your fire instead of gasoline."

"I don't like this idea any more than you do, Zelda." Electra said. "But if I know anything about Vaati, fire and fire extinguishers, we do not want gasoline on this. I know personally that a fire extinguisher can do a little more than put out fires. Vaati will continue to get stronger to the point where it won't matter if we catch him."

"How do you know that fire extinguishers can do more than put out fires?" Atem asked in confusion.

"She's used one to kill something before." Link explained thinking back to his second day in Canada.

"You mean the incident in the mall with the fire breathing chimera." Seto questioned and he nodded.

"All the more reason you guys need Ryou and I to find the Four Sword. We can remove the fire starter before he creates the forest fire." Regan continued to press.

"The answer is still no," her brother growled. "Please do not make me think about the cellar idea."

"Sounds kinky." A familiar voice suddenly said. Link looked in the direction and saw Delilah and Jason coming through the door. Delilah didn't get far into the room as she looked over at Seto. "How many times a day do you work out?"

"He's not for grabs." Electra stated and the girl pouted. "Besides, I thought you and Jason had a thing?"

"It was a question… and who said anything about being a thing?"

"Hey…" Jason said sounding hurt. "That's my feelings."

"Seriously, what's up with the cellar and are we doing some decorating in it?"

"No, now get out of the doorway and close the door." Telma ordered, Link appreciated it since it was pretty cold out for the summer.

"Geez, you woke up on the- oh, I can now see why. Hi Dark Link." Delilah turned away from her deadpan look at the shadow to Zelda and suddenly got excited. "Zeeeeelllllllldddddaaaaa… you do the thing yet?"

"Is this really the time?" Dark Link growled.

"What thing?" Link whispered as Delilah shrugged. Zelda didn't say anything and it made him slightly concerned. What was she planning that she didn't want him to know about?

"Why is everyone here? Again?" Jason asked confused.

"A little bit of a speed bump." Electra stated nodded towards Seto and Atem.

The Templar looked at Regan first before turning to the two of them and almost fell over as he backed away. "What the hell is the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Regan Heartin and Atem Muto doing in Telma's Bar of all places… God above this sounds like a bloody fanfiction."

"You insulting my place?" Telma questioned.

"No, no, not at all just… someone needs to fill me in."

"Jason, do you have a sister named Melissa?" Electra asked him and his pale skin went paler than a sheet.

"What did she do...?"

"Your sister thought it would be a good idea to attack my sister to get to your sorry ass." Seto growled threateningly. "You have some explaining to do, Templar."

"Look, I don't like dealing with blood and stuff so please don't hurt me for my sister's instability." Jason started, Link would have got involved, but Jason gave him a quick look to not. "I was investigating a bunker and was sent here by Dean who at the time was a fat computer geek testing out his equipment. It was a mission and I guess my sister didn't take my disappearance well. She always did go off the deep end when I went on long missions. We only have each other so it makes sense…"

"That's no excuse for her actions to infiltrate my school and shoot Regan?!"

"Well if you were in her shoes, would you not have done the same thing?"

"No, I would have built a machine instead of getting the CEO of Kaiba Corp involved and threatening not only the lives of his students, but also his family because that is just a really stupid idea."

"Like I said she always seems to go off the deep end if something happened to me."

"No shit Sherlock, now we're stuck here with no way back because of your careless actions and that of your organization's! The least she could have done was ask and maybe, just maybe; I would have helped in creating a door instead of a one-way trip to a prehistoric Narnia!"

"You're just pissed because your world is boring and lame while ours is cool and action packed." Dark Link said and Seto threw the dagger he still had and it embedded itself into the chair the shadow sat in. Link looked up at Seto and back to the chair. He wasn't expecting that and apparently neither was Dark Link. "Alright, I'll stay out of it, but it's true."

"Maybe it was a good idea that she hadn't." Jason stated calmly and Seto turned back to him. "Not that I'm saying that this was a brilliant idea, because it's far from it. But her asking and you agreeing might have made the predicament between the two worlds worse causing them to merge faster."

"Seto, he has a point as much as I want to blame him." Atem stated. "But after hearing his side, I don't believe Jason is the one at fault for any of Melissa's actions."

Seto seemed to think about it before sighing. "Fine, but Melissa won't get off so easy."

"I'll deal with her myself when I get the chance, where is she?" the Templar replied, he seemed the more pissed of the two.

"In the dungeons."

"She won't get out of there that's for sure." Jason sighed. "What do you plan on doing with her?"

"I haven't thought of anything yet as I was too busy worrying about Regan."

"Speaking of… she's the little brunette girl right?" Delilah questioned and Seto nodded. "Well, she climbed up the beam onto the ropes above and went out the window while you guys were all busy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Link looked back at where the child was and towards the window. When did? He would have heard her. He cursed at himself for being too tired to notice.

"How the hell…?" Electra asked as she looked up at the ropes before grabbing her belt off the chair and attached it to herself. "Seriously? She was right here!"

"I don't see what the problem is." Delilah continued.

"Delilah, Jason, we have to find her. She went out to look for the others that were with her and she doesn't take this night world cautiously."

"Makes sense since she's a Kaiba…" Jason muttered.

Link sent him a look, what did that mean? Jason didn't answer him as Electra continued.

"She's lost a lot of blood earlier from the gunshot wound and if I know her as well as I do, she will not back down from a challenge."

"You know her too well…" Atem stated and Seto walked out the door. "Seto, you can't go out there!"

"I'm not losing her again!" the man spat coming back in. "Her sense of loyalty is going to kill her."

"And you are going to get killed out there with only a gun with limited ammo." Link said remembering the gun the man was holding earlier. He doubted he was carrying extra ammo and with the easy telling of how many it held, it might help him with one or two monsters depending on what he was fighting.

Seto scoffed. "I'm never without a weapon."

"He doesn't mean your monsters." Jason stated.

"I wasn't talking about my monsters." He replied and held back his coat to reveal a sword with a really nice handle and gem at the top. "Now shut up and help me find her or stay here and do nothing, I really don't care."

"Regan would not be pleased to hear if we left you for dead." Electra sighed walking through the door. "Come on, there are only a few places to look and if we spread out; we should be able to find her. According to her map, she has four destinations in mind."

Everyone, but Shad and Telma, piled outside and Seto looked surprised as Link shut the door. "We should split into groups if there are four destinations in mind, if she left recently, she wouldn't have got too far. Where was she planning on going?"

"I didn't look at her map, but from deduction," Zelda started. "We came from the Lake Hylia while Electra and Dark Link came from Kakariko Village to the Faron Province, that leaves the north part of Hyrule Field, Death Mountain, Zora's Domain, and the Gerudo Desert. Am I right?"

Electra nodded and Dark Link grunted. "Those are four very different locations, one of them is close to here, but there is no way to be sure on where she would go first."

"Wow, genius," Link mocked. "Why do you think we are splitting up?"

"I know why, but did you ever think about how? Two of us are pathetic in feeling any magical disturbances, that leaves four us. These two earthlings know nothing about where anything is and we have no idea if they can feel a disturbance and are on the border of falling over. I'm going to be stuck with Electra as usual and last I checked, you've been glued to her highness for the past three months."

"Well we're certainly not leaving you by yourself." He growled before looking at Zelda. "But it's true. If you are coming, it would be best if you were with me. But it would be safer for you to stay in Castle Town."

Zelda shook her head. He frowned. If he had the time to carry her to her room and lock it, he would, but now they had to go after someone that reminded him of himself which wasn't a good thing. "I'm not being stuck in my room again. This is something I can help with and if Regan is insisting on helping find the four sword-"

"Which I can guarantee she won't be placed into anything dangerous." Seto cut her off and she seemed to take note of it and continued.

"I must insist on helping these people. I can fight just as well as you if monsters come. It would be faster with me if we need to split up in the search."

"If that's what you wish…" Link really didn't like the idea, but as usual she was right.

"So, only two groups will have magical senses if a disturbance does occur." Atem contemplated. "Seto and I might be able to sense a surge. One of us should go with Delilah and Jason…"

"You're best fit, you deal with the magic on a daily basis, I'm just a businessman." Seto stated. "I'll go with Zelda so I don't accidently kill Dark here."

"I doubt it would be an accident…" Atem muttered under his breath.

"I fully support accidental death." Link stated, his filter was gone. Zelda gave him a look and he shrugged. She just shook her head probably guessing what he took note of.

"Good, so he can kill you instead." Dark Link sneered. "The faster I get away from you the better, Electra and I will head to Death Mountain, the Gorons owe us a debt so let's get it repaid, if something comes up, let us know, will ya?"

"I'll let Electra know."

"You two are children." Electra sighed and Link frowned. He wasn't a child either. "Where are you heading Delilah?"

"We'll head over to the desert." The white hair girl replied and turned to Link. "The Zora's Domain is right after the north part of the field. You should head there, it's been less dangerous lately so, Link, keep Zelda safe and make your search quick then come back. Just because that part of the country has been quiet doesn't mean it will be for long."

Link nodded, he may have been past the point of sleeping for one night, but he wasn't going to let that get passed his judgement. Zelda was most likely on her last leg as well.

"And we'll take good care of you my spikey little friend." Delilah continued. "You know all about Templars but you know nothing about me, and trust me, I'm a goddess in a fight."

"I'm sure you are…?" Atem said unsurely before turning to Seto. "You should be able to sense Regan if something happens to her, especially here. She has her Aura Swords so you should be able to detect her if she's nearby and using them."

"I figured out that on my own." Seto told him. "And before you say anything, I'll be fine. You should be worrying about yourself."

"You shouldn't underestimate these villains if you meet up with any of them."

"I never do and they always fall."

"Is he always this cocky?" Link asked and both Atem and Jason nodded.

"We are wasting time, Regan probably stole a horse with ease by now and is long gone." Seto growled and started for the stairs when he stopped. "What's happening?"

Link's ears picked up the screams of citizens as smoke filled his nose. He clenched his jaw. Why at a time like this?

"An attack…" Zelda answered. "We might not be able to go after your sister and I fear the worse for her."

"Then let's go!"

"Dark and I are going to stay behind to deal with this," Electra said turning to Zelda. "Don't worry about the town, we won't let it fall and we'll head for Death Mountain once the attack is over. If you haven't found her by then."

"Thank you…" She replied and relaxed slightly.

Seto started up the stairs into the main alleyway leaving the rest of them behind.

"Be careful." Link told Electra and she nodded.

"Of course, I can't let a bunch of undead things take my opportunity to kill Kalysta and Dean for what they've done."

Link didn't like her answer, but it was better than dying. Dark Link went up passed him and he turned away from her. "If that is what you wish…"

"It is."

He led Zelda up the stairway just as Dark Link stopped beside Seto.

"Well, this is looking like Déjà vu, doesn't it?" Dark Link said as he drew his sword that mimicked his own as it glinted off a fire in the distance. "Who's ready to die again?"

Seto walked passed the shadow and drew his sword. It lit up like a fire in white as the gem glowed blue with energy. Link watched in amazement as he batted a Stalhound aside like it was nothing and sent out a stream of blue and white light at the Redeads cutting them in half. Dark Link cursed in a language Link couldn't understand as the man put his sword away not looking back as he walked over the corpses. He had to get one of those blades.

"Let's go before these things get back up."

"R-right…" Link stuttered, he so needed one of those swords he had, whatever it was. He ran after the tall man as Seto stopped at the gate. Link pulled out Epona's whistle and blew it. At least his horse got a little bit of rest. The soldier came back with a black horse as Epona appeared in front of Seto. She looked down at the other horse before proceeding to try and eat Seto's hair as Link stopped next to the guards.

"Hey, this isn't the time for that!" Seto insisted as Zelda stopped next to him.

Epona pulled her head back only to slowly move her head closer as the man glared up at her. She bopped his head and then huffed at the other horse. The black horse snorted before bopping Seto in the head.

"Who does this horse belong to?" Link asked trying to push the memory of the two horses bopping the tall angry man aside. He had other things to worry about and as funny as it was to watch, he didn't have the time to laugh.

"She doesn't belong to anyone, Sir Link. Midnight's master died this morning from a heart attack."

"She belonged to the late General?"

"Yes sir, one of four young mares."

"That's convenient." Seto commented. "Atem is going to need one if one of you could fetch one for him."

The soldiers turned to Link and he nodded. The soldier nodded at Seto and disappeared again.

Seto turned around as Atem came up beside them. "Summon a monster if you find Regan, I'll send word to you if I find her."

"What about the others?" Atem questioned.

"I'm sure Regan will find them before we find her…"

"I think I heard a bit of hope in your voice."

"Just hurry with your search." He told him as the soldier came up with a very large white and grey horse. Link barely heard the guard say that the horse's name was Cloud as he listened for monsters heading for their direction. "Do you need a step stool?"

"Piss off," Atem said in annoyance as two more horses came with a new soldier. "I've rode a horse many times before."

"Of course you have, cowboy."

"Lady Delilah and Sir Jason's horses." The soldier stated interrupting Atem.

"Thanks for bring them." Jason told the soldier. "Now you three close these gates and get rid of the redeads before they rise again. We need to defend the city."

"What about you, Sir?"

"The rest of us will be back, hopefully with a miracle."

Link looked at the Templar as he jumped on Epona. As much as their guests have no business helping them, he thought that they might be able to. He helped Zelda onto his horse and gave her a look. Perhaps with their assistance, they could turn the tides around. They seemed more than able and equal to that of Hyrule's diminishing army. He wouldn't push the thought on them if they didn't want to. It was dangerous and they probably needed to be back home, their little demon was not something he wanted to meet. They took off leaving the castle behind in the darkness as several monsters appeared in front of them. He and Zelda took care of them quickly as Seto rode passed apparently having a general direction of where he was going. Link led Epona after him and felt a magical presence ahead of them. Link looked back at Zelda.

"Do you feel that?"

She nodded. "I've never felt anything like it before… Perhaps Regan is in that direction."

"Hopefully not in any danger…"

"Over there!" Seto called a head of them and Link looked at here he was pointing.

In the horizon a glowing orb was growing closer as they raced to it and the feeling he had grew with it.

"What is that?" Zelda asked.

"An aura shield…" Seto called back as Link saw something hit against it sending waves of energy at them. "Faster, Midnight!"

"Epona you too," Link told his horse and Epona sped up.

The horses raced towards the glowing orb as a flying serpent of some sort started to coil it. Before the last of the light was gone, a flash of light blasted through it sending the creature flying over their heads. The shield died leaving them in darkness as Link saw two of the four figures drop and Epona wasn't long getting to them. Link dropped from his horse taking note of another spikey haired man that looked a lot like Atem and a white haired male looking back and forth between them and the two on the ground. He looked down and saw Regan and a girl that looked exactly like her except instead of two streaks, the other girl had five and looked older. Both had the same weapons lying next to their unconscious bodies which he was happy that they were still alive, but Seto apparently had other thoughts from his horse.

"How… how did this happen?"

"Kaiba…" the spikey head started, but Seto didn't let him finish.

"How the hell did Nile separate from Regan's puzzle?!"


	14. Chapter 14 Light and Shadow

_**Sorry for such a long wait for the chapters… but 2016 was brutal with … everything, I moved, I went to a new school, new program, new jobs… it was a bit messy… but I believe I found my footing again and with almost a year in the making… I bring you guys some epic story chapters… seven of them… total word count across all of them was almost 14 500 words… so I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 14**

 **Light and Shadow**

"Yugi!" Seto raged loudly as he got off his horse and Link flinched. Whatever the issue was, it was obviously way beyond his understanding, only that Seto was showing more emotion than what he had seen all day and the man was very, very angry. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"I don't-" The spikey haired male started but Seto cut him off.

"I don't want to hear that you don't know; I want an answer!"

"He can't give an answer if he doesn't have one," the white hair male started passively only to have the tall man turn on him.

"I wasn't addressing you. Stay out of this, Bakura." The man growled darkly turning back to Yugi, glaring and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You're not the one who was supposed to be protecting my sister."

"I know more about this than he does and I'm telling you I don't know either!" Ryou Bakura replied back. Link heard a growl behind them. He turned to see that the serpent was starting to move again. "But I have a working theory."

"Spill."

"Enough." Link growled drawing their attention away from the argument. This wasn't the place to have any chat, no matter the importance. "You can resume your discussion later, we have company."

Seto muttered something that he didn't catch as Link turned around and noticed that it wasn't just the serpent that they had to worry about. The castle was apparently no longer a target for the creatures as they were starting to be surrounded by several undead monsters, Bulblins and Lizalfos. Link drew the Master Sword and Hylian Shield and clenched his jaw realizing how heavy they were. He looked behind at the two scrambling teenagers trying to pick up the two girls and tsked. Hopefully, they would be able to make it out alive, even with his minimum strength left. A bright light appeared for a second and he turned to it. Zelda held a gold bow and a quiver of arrows sat on Epona's saddle bag.

"Maybe it was a good thing that I did come along." She said smiling down at him. He smiled back slightly. "There are quite a few of them."

"Better them than someone else." He replied back holding his breath. He didn't want to push his luck.

"Someone else?" Ryou asked, but Link didn't answer him as he went towards the nearest monster, which happened to be a Bulbin.

He swung, disarming the club from its hand and then slashed downwards slitting its head. It fell and took a while to disappear like the dead monsters have been since the Faron Woods Battle. He went to the next monster just as another monster appeared out of nowhere, catching him off guard. Suddenly, a woman with blue skin appeared out of the ground and snapped the invasive monster's neck with a loud crack before it could rush him. The woman's gold eyes gave him chills and went to defend himself against it, but it disappeared back into the shadows. He heard a snap come from behind him and he turned to see a Lizalfos drop dead at his feet. He looked up to see the blue woman glaring down at him.

Seto ran between them with his glowing sword and went against a Redead. "Ignore her, she belongs to Bakura."

"Where did she come from?" Link asked and Seto sighed.

"I don't have time to explain, now fight or die."

Link answered by defending Seto's blind spot from another Bulblin. A screech cried above them and Link covered his ears from the noise as it flew overhead. It looked like the serpent was a light blue color as Zelda shot it with light arrows, but he didn't know why his tired mind thought knowing the color of it was important to staying alive. It screeched as it turned and dive bombed them. Link tackled Seto as the creature flew by where they were, taking several monsters with it. Link quickly got up before it was completely back in the air, slashing at the snake's tail. It hissed, turning around to fight him dead on, which wasn't what he had in mind, at all. But, it was probably the most obvious reaction. Too bad his brain wasn't working properly to let him know that before making that stupid decision. He rolled out of the creature's ram with a bit of ease. He turned to where it should have been for another attack, but stopped. A glowing tip of energy was ripping through the center of the serpent's body as it flew passed. It crashed into the ground splitting into two pieces showing its entire top half and bottom half for all to see. He cringed, it was a bit disgusting, even for him. Blood squirted out of some areas and some organs plopped themselves on the ground in dramatic slosh noises that his sensitive ears picked up. He swallowed down the urge to gag, he hated not having monsters just, disappear. He turned to its death-dealer and saw Seto had a smirk on his face and blood etched across his blade.

"Thanks for the distraction." Seto started and Link nodded too quickly as he wasn't finished. "But if you ever tackle me to the ground, I will kill you. This outfit is worth more than your life."

"I don't think clothes are worth leaving you to die." Link replied with annoyance.

"I don't think my clothes are worth my life either, but I already saw it coming, well, heard it. Regardless, don't do it again."

"No promises."

Seto rolled his eyes, apparently it wasn't the first time he'd heard that response. Another snap came from behind him. He turned to it to find another lifeless monster form fall to his feet as Ryou's … creature… just looked down at him, less angrily, or at least he thought. He sighed at it disappeared again. He couldn't wait to dive into his bed and sleep for… only a couple of hours. Why did the goddesses put him through this… shit! He swore, in his head, bedtime for sure.

They went back to fighting and before he knew it, which he was grateful for, the monsters had been cleaned up and they all stood with the horses with the blue woman and a swordsman with a white coat that he didn't see until they met back up.

"That seems to be all of them." Yugi said, he didn't look good. "Why were they all here?"

"The monsters were preparing to raid the castle." Zelda replied. "But when they saw you, they got distracted on their mission for an appetizer."

"What was that light?" Link asked, throwing the last subject out the window. "I've never seen or felt something like it before."

"That was an aura shield." Ryou stated. "Regan and Nile created it together to defend against the Fiery, a flying serpent from biblical stories, I guess the amount of energy required to repel it was more than what they could handle."

"Aura? That was mentioned early with Seto's sword."

"Aura is the essence of every living thing, like you and I, trees, animals and even rocks have a bit of aura to them. Kaiba can only use the same kind of ability with his blade as the catalyst. Regan and Nile are natural Aura users, being able to manifest it with little difficulty and sensing it."

"I see… so it's a magical ability?"

"Not exactly. You can't learn it and only a handful of people can actually use it back in our world, but without training, it becomes rather useless and the trait can go without even being noticed."

"Sounds like a shame, an aura user on the battlefield would be very useful right about now." He sighed before turning to the two unconscious girls on the horses. "Are they going to be alright?"

"Perhaps…" Seto started looking over at Nile before his sister and back to Link. "Regan's ability has a bit of a catch to it. Her item allows her to be stable, because her aura isn't actually complete due to events thousands of years ago caused by Nile. There is only one item that can stabilize her aura, but now there are two of them that require it…"

Seto visibly looked like he had swallowed a bee, alive. Link looked at the two girls and tried to think of a solution to the problem, but he couldn't. He never had come across something like it before, which shouldn't have been a thing after all this time. Maybe, this one time, Dark Link had something to offer as a solution. He had lived many lives, there had to be something similar to this problem.

"Yugi, Bakura…"

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"How did you two keep Nile stable up to this point?"

"A woman who helped us and Shadow Magic. Though, I'm not sure how efficient it will be if we have to fight…" Ryou answered trailing off as he stumbled forward slightly, but Yugi caught him. He stood up on his own again nodding what Link guessed was thanks. "Whatever happened, it took a lot of shadow magic to get to where we are now."

Link gritted his teeth. None of them were fit to fight let alone be outside of the castle walls. He looked up at Zelda and the same expression was on her face that he was deducting. They could help them, but not in their current condition. But even if they could help them, not only would they have to be fed, which was a weighty discussion on how that was going to work out in the long term, but they would bring in unwanted attention. They had someone from their world that they were dealing with, and who knew if their three main issues were going to take interest in using their abilities for taking Hyrule. He sighed, this was a mess.

00000

After a quick trek back to the castle, the monsters were gone from the walls and pieces of Redead were being thrown into fires. Link nodded at a few of the soldiers as they went passed and grimaced at how badly brutalized they looked. Bleeding, bruised and covered in dirt and smut. They trotted pass the soldiers to gates where two soldiers stood with blood stained armor.

"What are the damages?" Link asked coming to a stop in front of them.

"About a fifth of our army is either dead or seriously injured, but other than that, no civilians were killed, Sir Link." The soldier reported turning to Zelda as well. "Only a few minor fires which were easily put out as well."

He looked beyond the gate seeing a still standing town. A fifth of their army was gone, not that there was much of an army to begin with, but that was one fifth that they could have used. The raids were taking their tolls. "Where is Electra and the shadow?"

"At the castle. Lady Delilah and Sir Jason along with the other world man are also there."

"Thank you."

They rode passed and through the gate into the wet city. Water dripped down the sides of buildings with a few of them charred from what he figured was the fires that the soldier had mentioned. At least they managed to avoid a catastrophe for another night. A few moments passed as they rode through the streets, splashing through the puddles as they went, and eventually made it to the castle's stables where his allies were waiting.

"Did you find her?" Electra asked before he even could get off his horse and he nodded hinting behind him.

"We need to get them to the medical ward." He told her as he helped Zelda down. Several of the knights heard him and came to his rescue, taking the two girls into the castle ahead of him. At least that was one thing he didn't have to worry about, now it was just the hell meeting awaiting up that he was sure that Zelda's council was already seated and awaiting their arrival. If only he could sleep through their chatter that would probably only form into arguments. Unfortunately, he doubted anyone in the room would approve of his actions if he had.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Link sat back in his council seat as his other allies and Zelda joined the rest of the council table of old Hylian commanders and generals, not that there were many of them to begin with. Only four war council members and Jerom sat at the table that sat eighteen making the room that much larger. Much larger than he wished it to be. Once everyone was seated, there were still three seats not filled and it disheartened him. After the Twili invasion and everything had recovered, the table was filled, and now there were nine Hyrule citizens if he included Dark Link, two humans that decided to stay in his world, and four outsiders that wanted to go home. If they couldn't plan the right tactics, they were all seriously screwed if they weren't already. As the discussion between the council went on, he listened intently, but his feelings of them getting Hyrule through the mess, mostly alive, were dwindling as the council members started to argue. A frown found itself on his face as he grew annoyed. How were they going to keep as many citizens alive if the top strategists couldn't even agree amongst themselves? It had been like this for the past several meetings and if he had the energy, he would be telling them to agree with something, but as he was now, he had no intention in getting into the argument. He looked across the table to see the same feelings on Zelda's face. This meeting was a waste of time.

"We should place troops up north where that serpent came from!" Commander Kent shouted.

"Then what about the rest of the gates?! We need troops to start pushing out the monsters!" The old General Carses retorted. "We need our farms and trade routes to the other towns back!"

"We don't have the man power to deal with all sides! Staying inside of the gates is the best option!" The slightly younger General Topher went off and Link got ready to give them a piece of his mind when someone beat him to it.

"You three can all have what you want!" Ryou shouted silencing the room. The white-haired man stood up and wiped the map clean of all the units. Link watched him starting to place on units in anger. "We can have a small group in Castle Town to protect the walls by creating a signal system like that found on the Great Wall of China. From there, we can have smaller groups go out to deal with expanding the space of this safe haven, that way the only passage ways are flying over the cliffs or through the ravines which is way easier to protect than the walls of Castle Town. Finally, you can have a special unit scout for activity and either report or remove the issue before it can attack. Faron Woods may have had quite a bit of activity while the northern region had a Fiery, a biblical serpent, that is supposed to be a _holy_ creature. So, taking that into account of whatever summoned it can change the heart of mythical creatures, defending the north in order to expand is more of a priority over the Faron Woods which from I heard from all your constant childish blabber has been rather quiet. Once the north is safe, you then can proceed to either just defend, or send units to your sanctuary at Lake Hylia where you can start moving this over-crowded city before disease starts to take hold."

Ryou finished placing the pieces of the army on the map to his instructions and looked up from the table. Link stared at him in amazement. He wasn't expecting that the soft-hearted, quiet teen to be so insightful in strategy. He would have said thanks or even a compliment for shutting up the argument, but his brain just couldn't find the words.

Ryou sat back down looking at his thumbs going back to being quiet. "Sorry… I don't usually snap."

"No, please, you were helping me think." Seto replied looking surprised and Link took note of it. Obviously, this was new to even the all-knowing one. Wow, he was really sarcastic when he was tired. Now he just needed to make sure his thoughts didn't reach his tongue. Probably easier said than done at this stage of exhaustion. "You don't often take command."

Ryou didn't say anything as he continued to look down at his lap in embarrassment and a sneer formed as if a bad thought went by.

"You alright, Bakura?" Yugi asked from across the table and Ryou shook his head.

"No, I'm not bloody alright. Regan and Nile are separated, one of them will be unstable as soon as one of them leaves the River's Puzzle to the other. I was a prat to think that the first trip, which was to the bloody future because of some wanking scrubbers; wasn't going to repeat itself in some sort of manner. Which it did because of some slag and now we are in another dimension! We are currently being hunted down by at least one Muppet in this world when we already had our git platters full back home with several different clotpoles with several different goals in mind for our pretty little heads!" He took a breather as Link blinked he didn't understand half of what Ryou had said, but he got the point of the rant. He looked around the table to see if anyone else had understood the teen to see Jason, who had his jaw slightly dropped and Seto, who had an impressed look. Whatever he had said, it was full of insults that were way beyond his understanding, nasty unfavorable insults at a wide variety of people. "All this chaos to my orderly plans makes me go …something…"

"Go crazy?" Dark Link suggested reminding Link that he was in the room and Ryou nodded. It was impressive that the Shadow had managed to stay quiet this long.

"Yes! That! I'm going to lose my mind!"

"Please don't do that…" Atem told him exhaustedly. "We really like not-crazy-Bakura."

"Fine, if not going crazy helps me get back to my gormless world, then I won't. But seriously, there is enough twits running around to put Hollywood's celebrity media to shame." He sighed turned back to his lap. Link narrowed his eyes in confusion, what was crazy-Bakura and why did he feel like that was also someone he didn't want to met? Ryou interrupted his thoughts as he started speaking again. "Maybe if we help your situation quickly, I might be able to have a nice vacation from home. But, I'm not great for fighting. I can do it; I just really don't like it. But if you want me to find this sword to kill Vaati then I can."

"And a really good tactician by the looks of it." Link told him to reassure the teen. He reminded him of Collin in that sense, wanting to help, but also wanting to use violence as a last resort. "How did you learn all that?"

"Table top strategy games…" he replied before looking at the map again. "You guys are going to need an elevator like structure for the sanctuary, right?"

Zelda and he nodded. That was the idea, but, neither of them had gotten around to figure out how to accomplish it. Not that they had much time to think about it. It was going to have to be huge, and be able to take a beating if things got bad.

"Kaiba will be able to have the designs down before heading to bed."

Link was about to say that they could figure out something when the brunet answered first.

"Excuse me?" The tall man started giving a glare. Link figured he wasn't going to take being ordered around well. "Last I checked, I don't get told to do anything."

"It will give you something to do for a short time, unless of course you want to risk the chance of Regan or you getting sick if a plague breaks out."

The man growled.

"The longer it takes to make that elevator, correctly, the higher chance that that will happen."

"Fine! I'll design the stupid elevator!" Seto snapped to Link's surprise. He thought there was going to have to be more of an argument between the two of them that he personally didn't want to sit around for, but at the same time it amused him to see someone go head to head with Seto. The man turned to Zelda. "I suggest having someone ready to get supplies in the morning, because the list will be ready by then."

Zelda nodded and Link took a breather. At least that was one thing off his plate to worry about. Any supplies that Seto might create could probably easily be gathered by the Gorons on Death Mountain. They were masters of building structures like he had seen in the other world. At least he hoped. He was hoping for a lot tonight.

"We are probably going to need more knights in better training as well if this is all the pegs you have. Yugi and I can strategize for the best possible victory, but as for training wise, Atem, Nile, Kaiba, if you decide you want to, and possibly Regan will be able to help with that, though Regan is also a formable strategist... It would be best to keep both girls off any radar."

"Why's that?" Dark Link asked. Link was also thinking the same thing, a strong fighter such as her would be better training knights than behind closed doors when they were already at least seven people that could do the very task Ryou was suggesting she join. He only guessed that Nile was just as good as Regan if they did share the same knowledge, especially if they could go head to head with Dark Link.

"They have a habit of making unwelcomed friends. If one of those friends comes knocking, it would be best not to have them in plain sight."

"You're talking about Dark Matter, right?" Jason asked and Link turned to him. Who was Dark Matter and what was with his name? Seemed like a fourteen-year-old from Electra's world made it up. Ryou nodded, confirming Jason's suspicions. "I wouldn't be surprised if he can travel through dimensions if we made it here just wonderfully. Not to mention this Vaati character seems like a problem."

"He doesn't care about human girls." Electra stated. She seemed uninterested in the whole thing. Then again, nothing they knew beat Dean and what he has done and what he was capable of doing. "I apparently have the same problem, but Vaati point blankly stated he had no interest in humans."

"He might not be interested in humans, but he likes girls, especially if they look like Her Majesty."

Electra had a confused look on her face before it turned to realization. "Regan is similar now that you point it out… their height isn't much different either if you stick her in heels, she's grown quite a bit since the last time I saw her."

"Maybe she shouldn't look for the Minish then." Zelda suggested and Link agreed with her. Vaati was not predictable on any sense of the word and the last thing they needed to do was get one of their unexpected guests, kidnapped by the wizard. "It was bad enough she volunteered, but I don't want her out there if Vaati does take fancy."

"I also agree with Zelda," Seto agreed. "Regan can read Hylian, it would be best for her to stay researching instead of being out there."

"Um, from her adventure earlier, I'm going to say she's going to disagree to this proposal." Delilah imputed. "Like, I barely know her, but she did take off and she'll probably do it again if she gets a lead."

"I will not." a familiar voice echoed the hall and Link turned to it to see Regan without her puzzle coming through the door with two guards behind her apologizing for letting anyone in. Link sighed. How was this battle plan going to work if two guards couldn't even keep an unarmed girl out of a room? "Unless of course it's super dangerous and someone might die, but I won't leave without telling someone."

"So, you mean you won't be telling anyone, ever." Link deciphered and she shrugged. He knew of the actions all too well as he, himself, practiced it more often than he should have. At least it was his purpose to take on things bigger than life, he had goddesses and spirits to help him stay alive, and friends, she didn't have that luxury. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Hasn't happen yet."

"Famous last words." Dark Link imputed and everyone turned to him at the table with a wide range of reactions. "What, you can't tell me none of you were thinking that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone thought on Dark Link's commentary. There was unspoken truth to them that Link did not like.

"Regan, where's your puzzle?" Yugi asked turning his attention back on Regan and changing the morbid subject.

Link followed and watched the girl shuffle her weight back and forth sheepishly. "With Nile, I'll be good for an hour or so before I have to go back to it…"

"How's she doing?" Ryou asked and Regan smiled slightly. Link noticed something in his tone and smirked slightly unable to hide his findings. The white-haired teen liked the girl in the medical ward. He thought about how their relationship was like before Nile got a body and frowned. Up to this point, the girl was a spirit and now, Ryou probably was happy at the circumstances, but at the same time… spirits were less likely to get hurt. Just another person that could get killed, again.

"She's good, her fever has dropped since being stable, according to the doctors, but we really need to find something to stabilize one of us when we start going our separate ways to do things."

"About that," Atem started like it was breaking news to a kid that their favorite treat was sold out. "We've decided that you are probably best to stay here and do research…"

"Why because I kinda look like a younger version of Zelda?" Regan asked glaring. Link figured she had seen the painting they had all seen when they walked to the war room of Zelda and her father when Zelda was a bit younger. It surprised him on how fast she put things together. Inhumanly fast. "You can't just think I'll be sitting around while you guys are out and about! It's-"

"You're staying in Castle Town." Seto ordered cutting her off like a hot knife. Link was surprised at the sudden tension that filled the room. He was almost afraid to breathe. "You still haven't fully recovered from your injuries from the last parade and it's possible that someone here will use you like they want to do back home."

"But-"

"But nothing." Seto finalized with a glare. "You're staying put until I say you are able to defend yourself properly and the situation is more clear. Got it?"

She looked ready to argue, but she sighed after looking at everyone at the table then back to her brother. "I got it, Seto…"

"Good." She frowned at his words before a smirk appeared on her lips as she walked passed Seto and sat next Dark Link, purposely moving her chair closer to him. Seto sighed as Link prepared for the shadow to attack out of instinct. Why would she place herself so close to a ticking time bomb? "Regan…"

"Hmmm?" She answered as she looked over Ryou's arrangements.

"You're going to make Yugi jealous…"

Regan didn't turn to him. "Hardly, Yugi knows that I love him more than he could possibly know. But if I'm not doing that, what could I possibly doing?" the girl's smirk only grew as Seto didn't reply. Using her brother's fear of her being near the shadow was working extremely well as the man fidgeted. Link really wished she wouldn't, but then again, she seemed to get on his good side really fast, which seemed like a feat none of them had accomplished besides Electra, but it certainly wasn't in a matter of hours. Maybe there was something she saw that none of them did. "Are these your battle formations, Ryou?"

Ryou turned to her and realized she was looking over the board. "Um, yea…"

"They're great, though it's not just sanitation you have to be concerned with either. With the units placed like that, it's possible for someone to teleport in the city and keep all the citizens inside the walls while monsters attack from all directions."

Link looked at the board and back to the girl, he didn't even think about their enemies' teleportation skills. These kids perhaps could help end the uphill battle, but he also knew theory wasn't practice and Kalysta, Dean and Vaati were never grounded by theory, so far.

"What do you propose we do then?" Ryou asked continuing the back and forth brain storm. He wasn't going to interrupt as he figured he wouldn't have much to add.

"If we had time, create safe road out of the city possibly maybe into the castle court… but that's a lot of people out there from what I've seen. Maybe a special guard on the inside, very trained professionals disguised as citizens or something..."

"Like, each having a shop or something at the beginning and of end of each section of the city? Trained enough so they can challenge whatever comes and can cause enough of a stir between the people and the visitor that they can't create a crowd controlled scenario."

"Yes! Exactly, and maybe have it a gender bias or neutral… there aren't many female recruits I've noticed, just Electra, Delilah and Ashei."

"A female special force?"

"I doubt it would even cross their minds of females having set shop while in reality, they're keeping watch." Yugi added. "History has pointed out that females can do secret missions in the open better than men have."

Link looked at the map as Ryou grabbed several units in a different color from the box in front of one of the Hylian generals and placed them at the corners and gates in each of the sections across the city. It looked like one of the best ideas they had in months. "What do you think?"

"I think it will work…" Jerom stated, finally adding his opinion to the council. "And we can use your positions to formulate evacuation plans. The only problem is: can we get enough females to join for this plan?"

Ryou shrugged. "Depends on how much courage they have and if they like living. But we shouldn't advertise that we are looking for militants either." He looked back at the map. "Someone in civilian clothing-"

Regan started putting up her hand and he sighed. "Other than you, and see who, if there is someone, working at these stations who would to like to participate."

"Not tonight though." Link finalized standing from the table. The meeting had grown long enough and they had a solid plan, they could work out the fine details in the morning, and when he wasn't around. There were other things he needed attending to, like sleep, and the plan didn't need his insight anymore, not that he ever had much to say to the plans. He was only ever there to give details on the types of monsters that were running about and their weaknesses. "We've had a rough night after that raid and the people need rest."

"You mean you need rest." Dark Link corrected mockingly. "Right?"

"You are just-" Link wanted to say a handful of words that would not be appropriate with anyone at the table except the two of them, in a room, where no one could hear him or stop them from murdering the other. He held his cool and ignored the dark version, he wasn't going to let the shadow win their game tonight. He turned to the queen and hoped she agreed with him on ending the meeting. "Zelda?"

"That's enough for tonight. We can pick this up later on in the day if something else occurs." Zelda agreed taking a quick look over the map. "This concludes the council."

The other personal in the room left quickly leaving Dark Link, Zelda, Electra the other world group and himself at the table.

"That seemed like a total waste of time." Seto stated. "Seriously, we could have cut almost the whole thing if those fools would have stopped arguing."

"I didn't see you try and stop them, Seto." Atem told him.

"That's all they have been doing recently…" Zelda explained before Seto could make a remark. "But, perhaps that will change now that the stress of dealing with a set plan is gone."

"Perhaps…" Ryou said to no on in particular as he looked over the map again, Link looked over the map as well. There was something missing, but his tired brain couldn't think of what it was. But whatever it was, he hoped that it wasn't going to keep him up all night, he needed the sleep badly, regardless of how much mocking Dark Link pulled. A small squeak went through the war room and Link turned to the source to see Regan finishing a yawn. He couldn't help but smile as it reminded him of a cat. It was cute. "Sounds like someone is tired."

"But I already slept…" The girl complained holding her breath like she was trying to avoid yawning again.

"You napped for only a few hours," Yugi told her as he stood up from his chair. "Maybe you should head back to the puzzle for now?"

"Ha-ha, no way in hell am I going back to that part of the castle."

Link looked at her in confusion. What was wrong with that part of the castle? Last he checked it was homely like, as homely as the royal medical ward could be, but homely nonetheless. Were there ghosts or something that he didn't notice before? "Why not?"

"You're still scared of hospitals, even after the last few months?" Ryou asked and Link felt like that was a silly thing to be afraid of. Spiders, fine. Snakes, no problem. But hospitals? That made no sense.

"Yes…" She muttered looking away from everyone in shame. Her face was slightly red in what he guessed was embarrassment. "And this one is the same as all the rest…"

Ryou huffed, but Link guessed that even after freaking out over her partner's wellbeing, she refused to spend time with her, the room that Nile was in was apparently the last place Regan would stay. A lot like the boss room in Arbiter's Grounds would be for Electra for the rest of time.

"Wait, time out…" Dark Link asked looking at Ryou and the others for an explanation. "Are you saying the pipsqueak here, the most injury finding person in the room right now other than Peter Pan and yours truly, is afraid of hospitals? The place where you go to get better."

"Don't forget probably the most accident prone." Yugi added. Link noticed her flinch under the accusation, but she didn't turn her attention away from the shadow.

"A little slow on the uptake there, D-Link." Regan mocked in annoyance.

"Did you just-" Kaiba started before he started laughing, the look on Dark Link's face was a mix of confusion and insult. "That's hysterical."

Regan gave a small smile and Link looked over at to see if Seto was going to be alright. He hadn't expected such hysteria to come from the man, if any at all. Perhaps they were all very tired. He noticed Ryou look out the window behind Dark Link who started to ask what a D-Link was. Link ignored him, not that he had an answer since he didn't know what a D-Link was either and wondered what the Ryou was thinking. He looked in distraught, but Link left him to his thoughts. There was nothing he could figure out without him sharing to the rest of them.

He turned to the rest of the members around the table and found that the rest of the members weren't going to fill in the shadow on what he was asking. "Where do you guys prefer staying for the night?"

"Preferable not the hospital wing." Regan answered. "And I'm sure Seto wants to have a room near me."

"I would, and I'd appreciate it if you gave her a room with the loudest door and preferable without a window or access to the ground." Her brother agreed. "Perhaps one with two beds, it would be best if Nile and Regan were kept together as much as possible.

"Atem and I aren't too picky, wherever is available, but close to the others." Yugi answered as Link turned to him. Atem nodded in agreement and he turned to the last person in the room.

"Ryou?" Link asked turning to their main strategist who seemed to still be in thought.

Ryou jumped slightly, coming back to reality. "Sorry, did you ask something?"

"Just wondered if you had a preference for sleeping…"

"Anywhere with a bed or a sofa." He replied with a shrug. "Actually, if there is a room close to a library that would be great."

"There's a room just above it." Zelda told him and he nodded. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, that's more than enough." He thanked with a small bow. "I'll work with Regan on finding a possible location for the Minish."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Pages flipped as Dark Link's mind felt like it was dripping into what seemed like an eternity of words. How did Shad, no, anyone, find this fun?! It was boring as hell and he wished he could be doing something productive… not stuck in this stupid room with a leash on. His thoughts only made him traverse the page he was reading and the next thing he knew, he made it to the bottom of the page and he didn't remember reading any of it. They had been at this for hours, and as far as he was concerned it was time for a break. He turned to Ryou who was looking through a book. He needed something to distract him before his head caught up with his inactivity.

Perhaps it was time for a story, like the miracle that Roo, Yugi and Nile stayed alive in the middle of Hyrule before, Regan the Shrimp, found them.

"So, how did you end up in that field with the snake?" Dark Link started loud enough to grab the pacifist's attention. Roo barely made a notation that he had heard him, except for his breathing that went out of beat for a moment. Was it weird that he caught small details? He left the question behind to continue his conversation. "I would think you guys would have been killed if you were all day and some of the night before Shrimp found you."

"We originally weren't in the north field, we actually landed in a very silent, and for the most part, empty village." Roo told him without looking away from his book.

He frowned, this wasn't what he had in mind of a story, he wanted feeling placed into the teller's words, not a half-hearted answer that you would tell to some kid that was getting on your nerves. He wasn't a kid and as far as he was concerned, he hadn't got on anyone's nerves yet. "Empty village?"

"You mean the Hidden Village, right?" Regan suggested from her seat on the couch. Roo nodded. "Lucky you…"

Dark looked at her in disbelief, "How in the gods above do you keep answered all these questions correctly?!" Her only response was a smirk and he sighed. "Nerd…"

"She has always been a walking encyclopedia about useless stuff." Electra stated and to Dark Link's amusement, the brunette frowned.

"That was my feelings you just squished."

"Would have thought for sure that your brother would have drained those all away."

He brother did seem to be the unlively type, it was interesting to think the two were even related. But he guessed the same thing could be said about him and the person he _shadowed_. They were similar, which he hated to admit, but he was the one who stuck around when Link was too concerned about facing the music. Moving forward was more important than looking back at all the mistakes, he had too many to even bother looking back on.

"Well," Roo started. "He gets some points for trying. But atlas, he failed."

"Pfft, I can sit here all day listening to this." Regan scoffed. "Not the first time."

Dark Link gave her a confused look as Roo asked the question that crossed his mind. "When have you sat through several people making fun of you?"

"Grade seven was the first time, worse school year ever. Then Lilith's stupid insult game... After that, a few times when people have walked into Seto's office ridiculing me about the company. I usually wait until they finish before I say something which makes them leave without having my brother to intervene."

"I didn't realize business was that cruel." Electra huffed. "Must meet a few assholes."

"Just... Most of them." Regan sighed. "But as far as their intelligence goes, it's one category and then they are the dumbest things on Earth. Seriously, if there weren't labels on things, they would have probably died."

Roo laughed slightly as he turned back to his book. Dark Link frowned, he wasn't ready to go back to reading, his head couldn't handle the black text on white paper. "So... How many books are there that we have to go through before we have to run around?"

"More than I care to stick around for." He growled as he slammed his book making them all jump except for Electra. If he wasn't going to get someone to tell a story or have the brilliant idea of ditching the tree graveyard, he wasn't going to stay. He had better things to do with his talents besides reading. "I'm going."

"No, you aren't." Electra replied calmly as she turned another page. He hated where this was going. "You are stuck down here with me in case Regan decides to take off."

"I'm quite content in this fancy, little couch surrounded by books." Regan replied finishing her book and set it on top of a growing pile of finished books. How she read so quickly was impressive, but he could do it if he tried. "I'm so content I could sleep."

"Liar..."

"How is it that I haven't seen you in almost a year and yet you still know the little things about me?"

"Because they are actually important to keeping you from killing yourself," His partner answered and Dark Link shook his head. Why did she need him if she knew the ins and outs of the girl they were babysitting? Couldn't someone else be on duty? He started for the door ignoring the threatening thoughts that came from the blonde. "Dark, if you don't sit back down I will attach you to a wall."

He stopped in his trek and turned to her. Like she could stop him, she knew he hated being here so why force him? "And how are you going to do that exactly?"

"I could give her ideas..." Regan started beside him. "But I don't need to, besides, if I leave, I'll let you in on it."

Dark Link thought on it before sighing heavily. That was an arrangement he could work with. He wouldn't get in trouble for ditching since his excuse would be babysitting the shrimp that apparently liked to be more trouble than he did. He sat down back in his chair. "Fine, but I'm not reading another one of these stupid trees."

"You'll be bored." Electra huffed.

"No, I won't, Roo is going to tell me about his time in the Hidden Village."

Roo stopped reading the page and looked up at him. "I am?"

"You are." The subject was not up to debate.

"I think going through these books would be more productive. Gets us out of this stuffy room faster, no?"

"Leave the kid alone..." Electra ordered and he crossed his arms, he was getting real annoyed with her demands.

"I'm not listening to another order from you, Goddess Girl." Electra glared and Dark Link smirked, good, at least she knew that he wasn't amused by her tactics. "We've been at this for hours while everyone else gets to enjoy the outdoors and playing with sharp objects. I think we deserve a break by hearing a story from our little white-haired friend."

Roo just shook his head and made the right decision. "Alright, I'll tell the story about my adventure from being tossed in the dirt to that Biblical serpent that Kaiba killed."

He grinned happily, the hero wasn't Link for once. It might have been Stuffy McGrouchpooper that did the deed, but it wasn't that insufferable hero in green. "It's already amazing because Link wasn't the one who killed it."

"You're such a child." Electra rolled her eyes setting her book down. "What is up with you anyway? I thought for sure you would have said something on why you've been acting weird since yesterday."

"This isn't normal for him?" Roo asked and she shook her heard.

"Usually he is a bit... Distant and moody not irrationally attacking, caring and surprisingly less moody. Hmm, maybe you're growing up."

"I'm not caring, just..." Dark Link started to spill his troubles on what was up with himself. Everything around him just wasn't the same as it was before, when he was a drone. Now he had strange feelings and questions that made his head hurt constantly. A good example of the feelings was not wanting to be a total shit disturber or, in some sick sense of irony, wanting to make sure that his acquaintances were going to make it out alive. More so Electra and the new girl, Regan… for whatever reason. He just hoped the feelings didn't spread farther than that. The feelings were agonizing and the pain only went away when he was killing something, but that seemed like its effects were dying out as each day passed. The void in… was it his heart? Whatever it was, it only grew and it compromised with his ability to function, to be as he thought he was. But his life didn't seem to have the same meaning as it did before. Before he had two purposes: protecting Electra from herself and enemies, and killing the fuckers that made him the way he was. But now, those two goals seemed small and other thoughts about what he was going to do when he completed his goal started to form. He certainly wasn't going to be welcomed into the kingdom the way he was, he loathed Link too much to even think about staying in the same realm as the bastard that thought he knew everything about him. He could have gone to Electra's world when she went back… but he doubted she would accept his wish and reject the proposition. He could travel, but the feeling of traveling the world, alone, was too much. He had been alone for so long, and perhaps what he was looking for now was someone to be with when the everything was said and done. Saw him for who he was, whatever that was going to be at the end of the journey, and not some copy or demon that he most likely was. A pissed off feeling over came him at his inner reflection as his head pounded. Now wasn't the time, he wasn't _allowed_ to go for a walk to cool his head off. He turned to the only person who could help him end his thoughts. "Roo has a story so shut up and listen or read."

Dark Link caught Regan looked up from her book with a strange expression on her face, looking at him. He shivered as he felt like she was probing his soul. He left the thought behind of such an obscure thing.

"Are you okay Regan?" Roo asked, also noticing the look. At least he wasn't hallucinating, yet.

She smiled like she wasn't looking at him with a weird face. "Of course, who doesn't love a story when kittens are involved."

"Well, it's really short I'm afraid..."

"A short break then," Dark Link insisted wanting something to distract him from the millions of questions that would make a philosopher faint.

Roo sighed. "Alright, well after a blinding light…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 ***Yesterday at Noon***

 _Ryou's head pounded and his stomach turned. He rolled off his back and emptied out whatever he had snacked on before going to find Melissa. He looked down at the ground and realized that it wasn't the same ground that Melissa had thrown him to about seven times in the confrontation. The ground that his face hit was grassy and soft, as soft as the ground could be, and the ground he looked down at was dusty and reminded him of a desert plain. He looked up and came face to face with an old wild west setup with some unrecognizable writing on the sign. Where the hell did he end up? It unfortunately wasn't new to him, waking up in strange places, usually with a blasting headache. At least that part didn't change, only difference was he didn't remember him getting possessed this time around._

 ***Currently***

"Wait!" Electra interrupted, ruining the view of the setting. Dark Link had the same question, these people were strange indeed. "You were possessed before? Like by a demon or something like in Paranormal Activity?"

"More like an evil, deranged, ancient, demonic fused spirit." Roo explained not explaining farther to Dark Link's distaste. "Now, back to the story…"

 ***Back at the same location and time***

 _He looked around and saw Yugi lying not far from him unconscious. Ryou stoop up and got a head rush immediately, but ignored it as he went to his fallen comrade. He shook him and Yugi stirred for a moment only to slipped back again._

" _Yugi…" He urged and this time, his friend awoke._

" _Bakura?" The teenager groaned as he sat up. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."_

" _I already was." Ryou told him reassuringly._

 _A small smile formed before he sighed. "Where are we?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _Where's Regan?"_

 _Ryou blinked remembering that she had been shot. He looked around finding no one but them in the open. "We must have been separated."_

" _Regan!" Yugi called out standing up._

 ***Hold it, this was too cliché to continue***

"Awe, you're boyfriend cares for your wellbeing." Dark Link mocked turning to Regan. "Or does he? Roo could just be adding it to his story."

Regan turned a page in her book. "Ryou is actually really good at portraying exactly what was said."

"Doesn't mean he could be lying."

"Still sounds like Yugi nonetheless."

"Not even a doubt?"

"Nope."

"You're a fool." Dark Link sighed and a smirk formed on her lips.

"You should try being a fool, its fun."

"He doesn't have to try; he's already an idiot. Any more encouragement and he might forget how to breath." Electra replied.

Dark Link growled, he wasn't in the mood for her sharp jabs, not right now or on the current subject. "Like you even know me, _Lightning Bug_."

The room went silent as Electra glared and he glared back. Perhaps, in their messed-up relationship, his jab at her would indicate that maybe she was playing on a thin ice and maybe back off a bit. He knew he made a million mistakes, but he wasn't an idiot as he learned from them. Either way, the shrimp's words were not as simple as that.

Roo cleared his throat. "Should I continue?"

No one said anything as Electra searched his face as he hoped that she would understand why he might be a bit sensitive. Electra backed down from his glare and he looked away from her, there were just somethings that couldn't be said, and in their relationship, words weren't needed all the time. This was one of those times. Now he just hoped that she would allow him to figure things out, on his own and he'd fill her in, maybe. Roo sighed jumping into the story.

 ***Out of the stupid library…***

 _They looked around in the visible area and quickly realized that they were alone besides the empty village. Ryou started walking towards the village when Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to him._

" _What is it?"_

" _We shouldn't just walk in there, who knows where we are."_

" _Well, we won't find anyone standing here." Ryou replied sharply, a little more than he wanted to portray, but he was a little scared. "Besides, if someone wanted us dead, they would have seen us and done it by now."_

" _You… you have a point."_

 _Ryou turned back to the village. "And with that said, I think this village is abandoned."_

" _Or they know better than to be outside now, its kinda warm."_

" _Or we scared them by appearing here."_

" _Maybe." Yugi thought about it before sighing. "Fine, maybe Regan, or any of the others, are in there."_

" _And give them a piece of our minds for leaving us out here?"_

" _That, that I think I will do."_

 _They walked into the village and no noise went through the village besides the wind and their quiet footsteps in the dirt. The porches were covered in dust and the some of the windows were broken making Ryou feel on edge. Maybe it was a ghost town. He had an occult deck, maybe they would be kind to them. Suddenly, something loud crashed in the ally just in front of them and they both screamed moving away from the alley. A barrel rolled out from the alley and stopped in the middle of the road in front of them. Growling echoed from where the barrel had come from._

" _Yugi…"_

" _Bakura…?"_

" _Should we summon a monster?"_

" _I don't know…" He replied. "But I don't think it would be a good idea considering."_

 _Ryou swallowed, he had a bad feeling Yugi would say what he was thinking. The fears of a large, scary creature disappeared as a cat rolled out of the alleyway and came to an ungraceful thump. They relaxed, sighing loudly. A bloody cat almost made them need a new pair of drawers._

 ***WAIT! WHAT?! …What the hell kind of story was this?***

"Drawers? What the hell are you doing with a set of drawers?" Dark Link asked agitated. "That has nothing to do with the story. You didn't even say you had drawers to begin with."

"Drawers is another word for pants." Roo explained. "Its more accustomed to my upbringing."

"Which they use drawers for pants?"

"It's a British term." Regan explained off to the side. "They have strange words, but beautiful insults. Just go with it."

Dark Link opened his mouth, but nothing came out and he sighed. There was nothing he could come up with that could create an argument for drawers as pants, that was one of the things that just flew over his head. "Fine."

Electra rose an eyebrow at him but he ignored her and she didn't say anything.

 ***With a cat and their unsoiled… drawers… What a strange fucking culture.***

 _Meowing followed and suddenly, they were surround by cats. Ryou almost panicked thinking that they were man eating cats. It made sense on why the village was empty if the cats had attacked and eaten all the people. The awful thoughts disappeared as the cats either sat in front of them or rubbed against their legs. One stood up on its hind legs and leaned against his leg. He picked it up and it immediately started purring. He relaxed even more as the stress disappeared, ignoring the fact that this could be a ploy and they were getting ready to attack. Its fur was so soft, and it comforted him a little. These weren't man-eating cats. The other cats started meowing more and he looked over at Yugi._

" _I think I made them jealous."_

" _You might have." He replied sheepily. "These cats seemed to be extremely friendly. Phoenix isn't like this most of the time…"_

" _Cats are like people, Phoenix is a cuddly asshole and these cats seem more like lovable attention hoggers."_

 _Yugi seemed like he was about to say something when the far building door opened with a loud creak._

 _An old lady came out looking around before narrowing in on them. "Oh, we have guests."_

 _Ryou looked over at Yugi and they silently agreed to go over to the woman. If she did try anything suspicious or attacked, they might not have been in the position to summon monsters safely, but they could if they needed to._

 ***Real time and place with uninvited story interrupters.***

The library door opened loudly stopping Roo's story from continuing. Dark Link turned to it to see Nile and Zelda come in through the door. Not who he thought it was going to be, so not too uninvited, another distraction is what he was looking for. Maybe he could get a break from watch duty.

"Hello." Regan greeted looking up from her book with a smile and Roo visibly relaxed, confusing the hell out of him, but he didn't question it. "Whaddup?"

"Her Majesty wanted to accompany me to make sure you stayed stable." Nile answered glancing over at Roo direction. "Did we interrupt something?"

"Just Roo's story on what happened with your flock yesterday." Dark Link sighed before anyone else could answer.

"You guys interrupted me like a million times, what's another one?" Roo asked and he shook his head.

"That's different, they weren't even here to hear about what happened after meeting the old hag."

"Oh, you were getting to the part where she was tending to me by putting a limiter on my ability until I met up with Regan." Nile stated. "Then we left towards the castle on the woman's instructions and came across that serpent creature."

He face-planted the table, though he wished he judged the table's distance first. It was a lot closer than he thought it was and it wasn't a soft landing. A small mutter of ow left his lips before he could say what he wanted to say. "Way to ruin the ending."

She laughed slightly. "Sorry for ruining your break."

"It's alright," Roo replied. "Everything going well with the training?"

"The training isn't the problem, the soldiers can fight, it's their cowardly nature that is difficult to break."

"Good luck on that impossible task." Dark Link commented. The knights were cowards to the bone as far as he could tell.

"We should have a decent army ready to go by night fall."

Dark Link snapped his attention at her as he raised his head. "Say what?"

"Yes..." Zelda started. "It's not the most easing way, but at least it's safe."

"What are you guys doing to get them to man up so quickly?" Electra asked and Dark Link heard Regan gasp and she turned to her. "What?"

Regan didn't look at Electra as she narrowed her eyes at Nile. "You didn't."

"I might have taken the idea you proposed last night." Nile told her.

"But that's-"

"A bit reckless, but no one gets seriously injured or killed to reach their full potential."

"You're not supposed to follow the ideas of a tired teenager!"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" The blonde interrupted and Dark Link agreed with his partner. Whatever they were arguing about made no fucking sense without context. "We should be toning down the recklessness of any situation when possible."

"It's not that reckless." Nile disagreed and Regan scoffed.

"You might as well shoot some fireworks telling everyone in the country of our secret weapons."

"You summoned some monsters to train the soldiers." Roo analyzed and Nile nodded. "Are you sure that was a wise decision?"

"We didn't summon any heavy ones, just some light, and possibly scary looking ones." she answered turning back to Regan. "I took into consideration that someone might be spying so I didn't think about summoning any powerful monsters."

"What about the possibility of the damage done when we got here?" Regan hissed. "Spirits don't get bodies from nothing. It might have been the same power that was used for Atem, but that wasn't caused by us, who knows what our-"

"I'm feeling fine, Regan. And so is everyone else from what I can tell. There might be consequences, but for now, there are none."

"Still..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

No argument was made afterwards and Dark Link noticed Roo frowning. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't a good thing. It had to do with the two girls that once shared the same body, but he didn't know them well enough to make any assumptions. Maybe he could consider what he did know, and find out from his past on something that could help. Ugh, there was that helping feeling again, in no time a migraine was going to form if these feelings were going to bombard his brain. He left his thoughts as the silence continued and a bit of tension rose before it was broken by one of its creators.

"So, progress going well?" Regan finally asked and her partner nodded. "Alright, then I guess that's all we can ask for."

Nile smiled. "I appreciate you trusting my judgment."

"Ya, but I will tell you, 'I told you so' when it backfires."

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Same..." Regan got up from the couch and walked over to her. "Now, I guess I touch this little guy and then you can go back to your training."

There wasn't any indication from the item that it did stabilize her other than a small light that came from the puzzle's eye before it faded just as quickly as it came as she placed a hand on it. Regan sighed and Dark Link noticed that the shrimp looked a lot more refreshed then she had a moment ago. Perhaps there was some evidence to this nonsense.

"Maybe I should take a backseat and you take the puzzle." Nile expressed concern for her partner, which he had to agree with. Maybe the babysitting job that everyone was stressing over was worth stressing over. He had fought the shrimp, and if she was as good as he had seen, any weakness was going to exploited by Kalysta if not Dean to use her. They had abilities that even he didn't know of. He turned his attention to Electra, if they did have mind controlling, or possession abilities, it was only a matter of time. "It's taking a toll on you when you don't have it."

Regan smiled as she shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just tired because I'm not back home and worried about Mokuba, the company, and the school. Who knows what mischief could be happening without two of us there."

"I'm sure he's fine, both him and Alex can take care of things while incidents like this happen. It's not the first time and I doubt it will be the last."

"I know..."

"Are you sure you don't want the puzzle?"

"Yes." She reassured. "Go do your thing, I'll do mine."

"I will, but even a slight change in anything, you come take this item... Agreed?"

Regan rolled her eyes. "Agreed."

Dark Link watched Nile leave reluctantly with Zelda and Regan flopped onto the couch knocking over a pile of books as she did muttering a curse at her clumsiness. Dark Link couldn't help but wonder on how she had managed to hit the books on her way to the couch.

"Are you alright over there?" Electra asked and the shrimp nodded.

"It's like I have a mother hen, only this time she's no longer in my head and could physically restrain me like a smart person if I decided to jump headfirst into a pool of molten danger." Regan replied staring at the ceiling.

"She's just trying to keep you safe."

"She's paranoid."

"And you're not?" Roo piped up. "Because it looks to me she's not jumping headfirst into a pool of molten danger keeping everyone safe the fastest way possible without thinking first."

"Are you calling me paranoid?"

"I'm certainly not saying you're being rational about everything."

"I suppose I'm not." She agreed and Roo looked surprised. "But to be fair, she is being waaaay too rational about the decisions she's making."

The surprised look disappeared quickly.

"Hey, I got a question." Dark Link asked and she nodded without giving a remark. Like he needed her permission to ask his question, but it did have to do with her personally, so he guessed the approval helped. "Did you two always argue? Like I'm no expert, but I'm sure you two would be on the same page if you two were constantly in the same body."

"Well you can't be on the same page if you aren't on the same frequency."

She didn't need to be so rude about the answer, it was a simple question.

"You two need to relearn how to communicate then," Electra told her. "Someone might get killed if you don't."

"I think I heard the kettle calling me."

Dark Link took every ounce of restraint to hold back a laugh, he didn't know what mood Regan was in, but as long as it wasn't directed at him, it was wonderful.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Girls..." Ryou interrupted sheepishly doing the opposite of what he wanted to happen and trying to tame the situation. "You both have friends that require you to communicate more and likewise back, it happens during times like this. But for now, let's focus on the topic at hand, there are little creatures out there that might be able to help save our worlds if we can find them."

"Roo has a point," Dark Link agreed, helping his case since it was better than creating more chaos, as much as he wanted it. "Book time now, female communication skills later when food is present."

"He wasn't just talking about Regan and I." Electra growled. "Your communication skills are about as good as a rock."

He turned to her with a sly grin. "Why would a rock need to communicate if it has no one to communicate to?"

"Asshole."

"Glad we got that covered."

"Guys..." Roo sighed for the millionth time. Apparently, the situation was not new to him. "The books aren't going to shout out our answers."

"Fine..." Electra said dropping her death glare off of him to somewhere behind him. Her jaw dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What is it Lightning Bug?" He asked rolling his eyes. Her hand placed them on the sides of his head and turned it violently to whatever the hell was so damn important. "Ow, you could have broken my..." He stopped his complaining when he noticed that the shrimp was missing from her throne. "Oh... Well I'll be... Never mind... I'm already am damned."

He caught sight of Ryou joining the club and he stood up quickly, knocking over his chair. "Regan!"

"There's no way she left. We would have heard the door." Electra stated firmly as she also stood up. "She's probably just in the library somewhere."

"She can get distracted easily if something interesting draws in her attention." He agreed. "Let's split up and look around. This library is big enough as it is, last thing we need is her toppling books and getting buried."

"Is that even possible?" Dark Link asked slightly confused. There were a lot of books but to be buried under a set? He highly doubted that.

Ryou made eye contact with Electra and the answer came from both of their mouths. "Yes."

He took a quick look around the room and noticed that the door of the library was slightly ajar by some books that Regan had knocked over. Clever girl. Dark Link shrugged keeping up the rouse that the girl was still in the library. "Alright, I'll start on this end and head east, you two head west and north respectively. Gods this library is huge when I have to give instructions that way."

He watched Electra and Ryou head out to his instructions and he smirked. That was easier than he thought it was going to be. He wandered over to the door and slipped through the tiny crack, barely. The last thing that he was doing was staying in that library while the stupid shrimp left him to die in that hell hole. He went to the closest exit and found himself to be on the walls. He doubted that she was up there, but at least with the view, he could get an idea if she had made it outside and where she was. He walked along the walls, ignoring the looks he got from the guard and saw his target walking towards the door that headed out to Castle Town. The girl was quicker than he gave her credit for. He ran around to the other side and jumped off over the side, causing a few of the guard to shout out in surprise. A grin formed on his face at the thrill of falling to the ground. He slowed his plummet as he scrapped the side of the wall, and grabbing a torch post for a moment before landing on the ground in front of an oblivious Regan. She screamed as she took a step back as he looked down at her, not impressed.

"Boo." He said emotionlessly, she really should have expected him to show up. Nobody left him behind… well, left him behind when he was up to date on what was happening around him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Regan shouted apparently still not over him scaring her.

How was she still alive if she scared so easily? First hospitals and now environments, because she didn't pay attention. "Don't freak out at me, we had a deal remember?"

"I… Right." How could she forget? "I guess you could have called it that."

"That's exactly what you call it. Now, where are you going?"

"I don't know…"

He frowned as he saw through her lie. Maybe he should just leave her to her own tasks, unfortunately, he felt like that was the opposite he should do. Being an empty shell with a single purpose was so much easier than having a heart. But until the next life, this was what he had been dealt with. "You're pretty bad at lying."

"Hardly," She defended crossing her arms. "Considering I was telling the truth. I was literally just going to wander about and see what attracts my attention."

That threw him in a loop, if she wasn't lying, then he was going to have to figure out the smaller details to tell when she did. So, if she had no idea where she was going, what was she looking for? "You mean like diamonds and stuff?"

"Anomalies actually…" She didn't finish as she looked up at him tilting her head slightly.

"What's with the dramatic pause?"

"You…"

"What? Scared of me cause I'm the big scary shadow?" he laughed slightly. He was a walking anomaly, an anomaly with the lust to be violent. "Ya, not even surprised. Most people are for good reason."

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Nope?" What was this girl talking about? He knew he even scared Electra at some degree and yet Miss. Scaredy-Cat claims to not be scared. He was calling bullshit now.

"You don't scare me… Well you did when you first attacked me, but now, not at all."

"If you're insulting my ability-"

"That's not it. If I wasn't high on adrenaline, you could have taken me easily. I've never fought someone so skilled before." He relaxed slightly at the compliment. He had never received a compliment like it before, it was… nice. "Now I'm able to focus better and think clearly because I'm not bleeding to death or was recently shot before transporting to a different dimension-"

"That would probably fuck with anyone's ability to think."

"Exactly… But one of the anomalies I've found is you." He was about to open his mouth about the obvious on why he was an anomaly considering he was a shadow, but she didn't let him. "And no, its not because you look a lot like Link. Yes, I saw the sarcastic comment you were about to say. No, its your aura."

He went to ask how she knew what he was going to say, but let it go. He was told earlier that she was smart and if being able to stand Kaiba for more than a few minutes meant being able to read what wasn't being said and expecting to know exactly what the pompous tower was thinking, then one needed that talent that she presented. He could learn, he was going to have to so he wasn't getting insulted left and right. The man knew nothing of who he was anyway. He went to the single question that she hadn't answered in the silence. "What about my aura?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The girl in front of him shuffled her feet in what he guessed was embarrassment at his question. "I'm not really supposed to be using my aura abilities while Nile has the puzzle, but… back in the library, I caught what you have been concerned with."

"Like I'm concerned with anything besides getting my daily dosage of killing things." He snapped. "Even if I was, I don't need your pity, weirdo."

"We are all strange from one another, its what creates communities. If we were all the same, then that community would die from lacking the abilities that they didn't have."

He sighed, "I regret calling you a weirdo."

She smirked in her victory to annoy him. "Good, and I wasn't pitying you. Not entirely. I actually understand exactly what you're going through."

"Yea, because you're a wise old woman living a life of luxury and reading books. Must make you feel like you know everything." He growled defensively. That type of arrogance pissed him off the most, everyone had it and every day they used it against him. Never seeing beyond themselves and what they knew about him when he was trying his best to see what they saw. Not that it was easy, but since he wasn't a drone, he didn't have the choice but to learn how to understand the people that were constantly surrounding him. Besides, how could they know things that he didn't even know about himself? "Well you don't, Shrimp. You don't know anything."

"I could have told you that." She huffed like it was obvious. "But I do know this scenario. I didn't always live at the Kaiba manor. You think Electra would have known me if I did?"

He went to open his mouth, but his sarcastic remark went out the window as she looked up at him, a look he couldn't quite understand. It was the first time he had seen it.

"My life, to be honest, was quite comfortable. Unrealistically so. Then, my mother and I moved to Domino, Japan from eastern Ontario, Canada. It wasn't long afterwards before everything hit the fan and went sideways. I found out I was stolen away from my real family when I was barely a year old and have been a puppet before I was even born. Every movement I made and probably still making, has been predicted. I didn't know who I was when I found out the truth. My whole world was gone in a few moments and my understanding of who I trusted and who I was, was taken. Even now I still question: is there a point? Everything I do just seems to backfire and the farther I go down the road, making turns, I always end back exactly where someone wants me. I still don't even really understand who I really am after all this time. Even though I'm now surround by people that truly care about me, I still don't know if I'm really the person they care about, or I'm something else still struggling to be free from puppet strings. In a room, surrounded by people, I still feel alone with a void that never seems to fill. Sound familiar?"

"Maybe…" he found himself saying as he continued to think over what she had said. Even when people surrounded him, whether or not they cared, he still felt alone. Nothing that a simple-minded drone would feel. And in the pit of loneliness, there was a void. A void that he tried filling in with violence since it made the feeling go away for a period of time. But there wasn't even a chance of him telling her that.

"Want to know my answer to my questions?" Regan asked taking him out of his forsaken head.

"You're going to say it anyway, so why ask?"

"Because its polite." He huffed at her stupid answer. "The way I get by, day by day no matter what happens, is to try. I don't know what my real nature is, but I'm striving to be someone that others can depend on like the people around me have for me."

"That was a bit cheesy, seriously, are you always like this?"

"No, this was a speech about life, so of course its going to be cheesy." She hissed apparently annoyed at his blunt response. "Ignore everyone and look at yourself as a person and try to be whatever it is you want to be. That's it, that's what my brother told me and so far, it works."

"So, if I want to kill everyone…" he started with a grin. The feelings that his head that he had trouble processing would always go numb after a slaughter.

"Then you'll have to get passed me first." Regan smirked apparently not phased by his ruthless answer. "But that's not what you want. It was programmed into your head to do, but its not you. Heh…"

"What is it?"

"I just realized that we are more similar than I thought. We are two people that shouldn't even exist."

"Speak for yourself." He retorted angrily. He had every right to be alive, regardless of what his intended purpose was supposed to be.

"Oh well, fuck the universe." She shrugged and he took his aggression down a notch at the randomness of her statement. "We've never fit in with its rules anyway, why start?"

He looked down at her in confusion. What was she talking about? Was she like him? "Are you not… whole?"

"Nope," She answered casually like it wasn't the biggest news to land on his lap that day. "But where's the fun in being like the rest of them, eh? Come on, lets go find something to do while you think. That way, you can stop worrying Electra over your health."

That surprised him, he didn't realize he was acting so differently that it worried her. He needed to work on that so she could think straight and not worry about his sorry ass. "Why would she be worried about me?"

"Because you two are partners and even if one of them seems to be strong as an ox and dumb as a bull, they both have something the other needs for support."

He winced at her bluntness. "Did you just call me an idiot?"

"To be truthful, both of you are idiots when you keep trying to go on suicide missions with no execution button."

She started walking passed him as a sly remark came to him. "Didn't Roo say the same thing about you back in the library."

Her next step wasn't in rhythm to her other steps and a smirked formed on his face as she didn't bother to stop. "Shut up and come or I'm leaving you behind."

It was funny that she thought she could leave him behind.

00000

A sound that a human should never be able to make ripped through his ear drums as she screeched what he thought was supposed to be kittens, but wasn't sure since he covered his ears in pain. Leave it to him to be reborn in the image of the stupid twilight hero, wolf senses on a normal Hylian were just a pain in the ass when it came to screeching teenagers, both at kittens and the STAR game. The only time he'll find girls gushing over him and his ability to beat the game and Link's record. Teenager girls were weird. The girl ran passed him, turning down an alley, chasing after the small fur ball. He walked around the corner to see her knelt in front of a swarm of them, and snuggling one of them.

"Did you really have to try blowing my ear drums out?" He growled in annoyance at her antics. "They're just cats."

"I love them…" She whined as she put the cat down and sat in front of them, petting them. "Actually… I love one very much in particular."

He smirked as he found a way to take a jab at her childish nature from earlier. "I didn't realize you were into that sort of thing."

"That's not what I meant!" She snapped angrily. He raised an eyebrow in response, he wasn't expecting that reaction. "Sorry, I have a cat named Phoenix back home. A guard cat if you will, but he's the best cat ever. I miss him, and home… coming down this alley was a stupid idea."

The cats got off of her in unison without her even doing anything before she stood up. He saw her eyes were watering as she turned to him. He swallowed; what the hell was he supposed to do now? Did he make her cry? "Uh… are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She answered as she wiped her eye. She looked stressed, a lot like Electra looked when he would find her alone with herself for a while. "Just had a ghost feeling of where I was shot. Have you ever been shot?"

"Unfortunately," He replied though he wished she would share why she was actually sad. He stopped that train of thought as it sounded ridiculous, he shouldn't have even cared. "Electra shot me in the leg one of the times we met."

"I haven't been shot there…"

"You say that like you've been shot more than once."

"I've been shot at least four times and once, a shot missed my face scratching my cheek."

"I can see why you're feeling the wound." He muttered though he was finding himself really concerned for her wellbeing. But he wasn't going to say that there was someone else he slightly cared about. "Come on, you have Minish to find."

"Yes, and I hope we find them soon." Regan sighed as they left the alleyway. "I doubt I have much time left before a guard finds us, or I have to go back to the puzzle."

"How much time do you have anyway? You didn't exactly leave as soon as your double left and we've been out here for a while."

"I'm pretty sure I'm overdue soon, but as long as I don't use my aura, I should be okay."

He sighed, that didn't give them a lot of time to look about without having someone breathing down their necks. Suddenly, an idea came to mind, though he was sure it wasn't the best one he could come up with. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it's a good one."

"What is it?"

We should head back to the castle and get your item, it would be faster to find the Minish if you could use your ability."

"True, but Nile needs it more."

"Why? She's just training with some wimps."

"That's exactly why." She told him. "I'm not sure how much you know, but she hasn't had a body of her own in like… five thousand years."

"Right…" He had forgotten about that tiny detail. "Gods you people are a complicated bunch."

"I know! But its no fun if its simple."

"No, but it makes things a hell of a lot easier." He replied, she was way too chipper about such a scenario. "Since that idea was sliced, how much time do you have at max?"

"An hour? Maybe?"

That wasn't a lot of time, and if they went over and she collapsed. He was going to have to carry her back and then get an earful… just his luck. He considered the options laid out before him, so he wouldn't get yelled at by an assortment of people. "Then we'll stick to Castle Town, and from there once you're all…" He didn't really know how to describe the action. Was she refueling? Absorbing? Realigning? Stabilizing was the closest word but… even that didn't make sense. "Um."

"Ya, I haven't found a verb for it either, but continue."

"We'll head out of town for a look around in this part of the field. Wouldn't hurt to check."

"Is that a wise choice, I can't exactly fight with my weapons without the puzzle."

"Leaves more for me then." He replied cheekily and she just crossed her arms. "I'm sure the armory wont mind us raiding it for a weapon or two. Maybe we can get Roo and Lightning Bug to come with us."

"You want more people around?"

"Draws in more monsters to kill."

"Oh… well if that's what you want…"

"The more the merrier as you say, right?" He confirmed with a sadistic grin as the thought of killing all the monsters that challenged him came to mind. It was a fantastic feeling of destroying them when they thought they could destroy him.

A nervous laugh was all Regan answered with which only made the thought of taking on more monsters, since it seemed like she didn't want to participate, that was much more appealing.


End file.
